


Sky and Moon

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Badass!Nana, Brotherly!Mukuro, blind!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Tsuna has two flames at a 50-50 amount.He is also Blind...To normal things, anyway...(Copying over again~ ;w;)





	1. Childhood

Iemitsu entered the Sawada residence, picking up the small five-year-old toddling over.  
"My little Tuna-fish!!! How I've missed you!"  
"Da?" The child asked, resulting in further squishing.  
Nana walked in behind the toddler.  
"Darling!" Nana smiled, hugging her husband.  
Then the pair saw Nonno  
"Ma! Is da pretty shell's sky!" Tsuna exclaimed, beaming.  
Neither men expected this.  
"Maa maa, Tsuna! That was just a dream, ne?" Nana smiled.  
"The pretty coloured Moon said no!" Tsuna pouted...  
  
  
As it turned out, Tsuna was used to the dreams, drawing lots of things, which Tsuna explained when asked.  
"This is when Mr Angsty-Sky met Mr Shell-Sky!" Tsuna beamed when Nonno saw a particular drawing. "Doing that meant Roary-Rain enters their True Sky, and Bloody-Storm has help when his big brother reappears! Oh, then the Greedy-Mist also has somewhere to go after they get part of the Rainbow!"  
This spool of information had his Father and distant Grandfather sharing a look.  
The child, otherwise, appeared normal, despite recognising the Rain elements in the Yamamoto men and calling the Sasagawa son the Extreme-Sun and the daughter about his age the Sunny-Cloud.  
But then, when playing in the garden, he was toddling about, when he dropped the orange and white ball he had been carrying.  
"Mama!" he called. "Mama!"  
His little teary face suddenly scrunched up in sorrow and pain.  
Nana was there in a minute.  
"Muku-nii... half of my mist!" he sobbed, before giving a small gasp as he croauched, Nana quickly lifting her son up and carrying him inside. "Muku-nii... Muku-nii!"  
Iemitsu practically bundled Tsuna up in his arms, as Tsuna began shaking. "They're tearing Muku-nii apart! The family of Strangers! Estraneo! Muku-nii!"  
Trying to calm the child down was terrifyingly hard.  
Nana frowned, before giving a warm smile.  
"Tsu-kun~..." she hummed, attracting Tsuna's attention. "Unless I can let these two have some male-family bonding time, do you want to go over to the Hibari's residence for a while? I heard Kyoya's recently started learning how to use his tanfas, so may want to show you~..."  
Tsuna's eyes unclear as Nana's hand, unseen by both men, glowed a soft silver.  
He nods, snuggling up to his mother, who gives a small awe, and looks expectantly at the men.  
"I need to go out for a bit, I'll be back in a short while, you can either take him to the Hibaris of call up Tsuyoshi-san, his number's by the phone, and both his son and Tsuna are friends, too."  
She is gone in a few minutes, humming a soft tune, which stops both men from seeing anything wrong...  
  
  
  
Tsuna fell asleep a short while later.  
_Tsuna- no,_ Mukuro _, looked up as he heard a soft singing from the other side of the door._  
Gunfire followed shortly after, though, oddly enough, it was like everyone around him was getting effected by it, eyes glazing.  
"Ken?! Chikusa?! _"_  
He shook his two friends, as there was the sound of footsteps outside, the singing lulling to a halt as the children who were still alive snapped out of whatever it was.  
The woman was tall, and slender, resembling a fallen angel coated in blood as she gave a warm smile.  
"Hello! I've come to bring you all home... _"_  
  
  
  
When Nana arrived back, she was humming.  
"Tsu-kun!" she called, smiling warmly, pausing upon seeing Iemitsu poke his head out of the living room. "Ah! Darling!"  
"Tsuna's asleep, done all you needed?"  
"Yes! I just remembered, I forgot to tell you, but I'm taking three boys under my wing - the house gets lonely when it's just Tsu-kun and I! Tsuna only just reminded me!" Nana smiled, ditzy self back, "I arrived to find some of the adults were being rude about him again, you know how rude people can get. So after a polite chat I got his and his two friend's adoption papers filled out, though he still wants to keep his surname since his own mother gave it him... Anyway, Mukkun, Ken-kun, Chikkun, want to introduce yourselves?"  
She stepped out the way for the trio, all three wearing white t-shirts and blue, baggy trousers.  
Mukuro looked warily at the adults, before he loked towards the staircase, as little feetpattered to the top.  
"Mama?" Tsuna rubbed his eye sleepily, before seeing the three.  
"Muku-nii!" he exclaimed happily, before accidentally tripping, Mukuro instinctively running and stopping the boy from his harsh landing at the base of the stairs.  
The five-year old was soft, Mukuro surprised at how small and pudgy the boy was.  
Until those large eyes opened, brown meeting blue and red.  
A hand shot to cover the red eye, though a small hand stopped it.  
The boy smiled, before Mukuro sat up, rolling the boy into his lap.  
"Tsuna." he said simply, hugging the boy, indigo flames softly harmonizing with orange-gold.  
"Hey!-byon!" Ken pouted, crossing his arms.  
"We're still here." Chikusa added, a hand on his hip.  
"Un!" Tsuna toddled over, hugging the pair. "Why would I forget Ken-nii and Chiku-nii?!"  
Tsuna was like a little light for the trio, smile warm...  
The resulting children-pile about ten minutes later said it all...

 

Hibari first met the baby herbivore when he was four and Tsuna was three.  
Hibari had just been banned from the weapon room again - it wasn't his fault his herbivorous omega had turned away as he was trying to find a good weapon to teach other herbivores a thing or two.  
The baby herbivore had been small, and chubby, and - dare he say - cute.  
The little baby had opened its mouth, and then said something that also caught Hibari's interest.  
"You're the biting cloud! Nice to meet you!"  
Hibari had raised an eyebrow, noticing how the herbivore's pupils were more brown than black.  
"You're blind." he'd stated.  
"No! I just see things differently!" Tsuna's accompanying pout reminded him of a hedgehog when you blow gently on its face...  
  
  
  
The herbivore with a pineapple for a head had proven to be quite a challenge. Good. But then it appears to enjoy the chaos it creates quite easily.  
The only thing they agree on is protecting the baby herbivore the pineapple lives with. Herbivores seem to enjoy crowding and harming the small being as his impairment meant he had troubles here and there in class.  
Although, upon hitting his eleventh birthday he had proven quite an omnivore; he could stop the herbivores with his voice alone, though he only used it when things went too far.  
When too far was, however, only appeared to be when he seemingly sensed either himself or the pineapple, his voice's power appearing to bend around us.  
Then his mother began training him, the city having the pair's voices hanging over it towards the sunset, sounding like a pair of beautiful birds...  
Yes, Tsunayoshi was certainly interesting...  
Maybe he'll watch him a bit longer?...  
  
  
The men were large, obviously a pack.  
"Hand over the brunette and we'll let you go." the leader growled.  
The baby herbivore was unconscious, a small amount of blood dripping rom a wound on his forehead, the pineapple at Kyoya's side, red eye glowing and trident out.  
"No." Mukuro smirks. "I'd rather have a large chunk of your head instead."  
They underestimated them.  
Biting the people alongside the herbivore - no, carnivore - was entertaining, to say the least.  
The song that came from nowhere had all of us, but for the carnivore and the baby herbivore, frozen.  
"... _Hurt one of my family, then your pain you will see..._ "  
Nana Sawada strolled calmly in, eyes glinting.  
Hmm?  
Whatever she had done stopped working on Hibari, as Mukuro dragged him to a side, Chikusa and Ken running in to help.  
Nana was like a dancer of death, knives glinting as she stopped singing, smiling as the men ran at her.  
They were all down, blood oozing everywhere, in mere seconds.  
"Ara~! Aren't you from Inganno? Would you be so kind, once better, to give him and any other small families a message?" her smile was sharp, as she adjusted the grip on her knife, before quickly carving something in Italian into the men...  
The herbivorous canines didn't suspect a thing as they had the men taken to hospital, the carnivorous mother faking her herbivorous act with grace.  
Apparently Tsuna and her brothers had been walking home when they bumped into the gang facing a tall, slender man who had been tearing the gang apart, Tsuna had screamed, before being knocked unconscious as Mukuro tried shielding him and the other two went to find her. Hibari had shown up and attacked the attacker, Mukuro backing him up when the man moved to hurt Tsuna again, though somehow the slender man got away.  
Hibari stayed to "help"...  
  
  
Hibari sat on top of the gate, as the baby omnivore entered the gates, guided by his clicking tongue, before seeing Hibari.  
"Ah! Hibari-senpai!" he smiles, before pulling a box out. "Mama helped me make this to thank you for the other day!"  
Hibari calmly dropped off the wall, walking round to the boy.  
Tsunayoshi was only up to his chest, not counting the hair, which would've brushed his ear otherwise.  
Reaching out a hand, Kyoya feels how soft the herbivore's hair is, accepting the box.  
_...Soft..._  
"Omnivore, my office, Lunch Time." Hibari states, turning to go.A small hand grabs his, and purple and orange-gold glow, making Hibari's eyes widen slightly as he felt the warmth and purity of those flames...  
"Roof, Break, pet omnivore."  
Hibari ignores how the boy blushes, as he returns to his usual spot, spying a gang of smokers, before launching off with a smirk....  
  
  
  
Mukuro growled as he watched Tsuna softly petting Hibari's hair, the Disciplinary head looking like a pleased wolf, head in Tsuna's lap as he napped. Quickly pulling Tsuna away, he smirks as the ire of the prefect shoots at him.  
"Mine." Mukuro growls.  
"Wrong. I'll bite you to death." Hibari growls back, as Ken and Chikusa save the baby (pet) omnivore from accidentally being bitten,  
watching from the sidelines as the two strongest children in Nanimori fight...


	2. Mochida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mayhem~ YEY!! XD

When Reborn first met Tsunayoshi, it was with the world's top criminal behind him, red eye glowing softly and flanked by a mutt and geek.  
"Ah! It's the Poisoned Sun! Up in the tree!" Tsunayoshi Sawada had smiled, pausing at the gate of his home. "I told you what I dreamt about him, right, Chiku-nii!"  
"How couldn't I? You woke me up." Chikusa Kakimoto drawled, yo-yo shooting out, making Reborn have to drop onto the wall to avoid it.  
"Why poisoned, byon?" Ken Joshima asked.  
"He's part of the rainbow! Each member got poisoned with the curse that got inflicted about 20 years after the first Clam died which meant their bodies shrunk! So his flames are poisoned by the body-shrinking!"  
Reborn was caught off-guard by this. Tsuna was meant to be a Dame civilian. How on earth-  
"Tsuna, come here, else you'll bump into something again." Mukuro ordered.  
Tsuna turned, almost walking into the wall, had Ken not shot out a hand to stop him.  
Reborn frowned, Mukuro chuckling.  
"Tsuna's blind to the physical world, but not to flames." Mukuro smirked.  
Reborn nods, and the day continues...  
  
Tsuna arrives to find Nana sitting with Reborn at the kitchen table.  
"Mama!" Tsuna smiles, snuggling up to her, avoiding the table.  
"Echo location." Chikusa states, Tsuna clicking his tongue softly to prove the point.  
"I can use my flames now." Mukuro smirks.  
"Ara, thank you, Mukkun~!" Nana smiles.  
Reborn remained a simple observer to these events.  
"Iemitsu said in Tsuna and Nana's files that Tsuna has good vision and both he and Nana are civilians." he states.  
"Why are you here?" Mukuro asks, moving closer to Tsuna.  
"Iemitsu is a direct descendant of Giotto Vongola, also known as Ieyasu Sawada, in turn, so is Tsuna. He's the fourth candidate to be the Decimo." Reborn states simply.  
Mukuro growls, as Tsuna gains a confused look, Nana's smile sharpening.  
 _A rabbit among the wolves..._  
Reborn adjusts his hat, smirking.  
"I'm his Tutor, and a Hitman." he states.  
Nana matches his smirk.  
"Oh~?" she hums, voice soft as she hummed, making Reborn realise he had stepped into the path of what had once been a legend.  
"That voice... You're Moonshine, Japan's, no, the world's Top Hitman, before I emerged." Reborn muses.  
"Iemitsu I thought was a civilian, but by your words, I'd say he's most likely the CEDEF head... Nevermind that, if you even _dare_ thinking about killing or maiming _any_ of my sons, you _will_ pay, Arcobaleno or not."  
Her voice stated the amount of pain she meant, despite the warm smile...  
  
  
  
Kyoko smiled as Tsuna almost accidentally walked into her.  
"Ah! Sorry Sunny Cloud!" he apologises, bowing. "I was using my echolocation, since Muku-nii wanted to do something today, so isn't about... Ehe~..." he drifts off, cheeks burning.  
"I'm Sasagawa, Sawada-san. Else, it's fine... Want me to lead you? Mukuro-san usually helps you in lessons too, doesn't he?" Kyoko smiles, and Tsuna nods.  
"I was thinking of asking Kyoya-kun of helping me at break... If I can get to his office without falling over, that is..." Tsuna says softly, Reborn noting how shy he was.  
Kyoko gently led him along, hands linked.  
They reached the gates, where Kyoya was perched.  
"Baby omnivore?"  
"Kyoya! Muku-nii's busy today..." Tsuna drifts off as he looks towards something. "Anyway, can you help, please? I can't exactly see people without the pretty flames..."  
Kyoya nods once.  
"Kusakabe." he states flatly...  
  
Tsuna heard the boy before he felt the punch, flying out of his chair as the boy he identified as crazed-lightening stalked forwards.  
"SAWADA! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE RIGHT TO BEING KYOKO'S BOYFRIEND!"  
"Eh?!" both Tsuna and Kyoko exclaim.  
"SAWADA'S BLIND, IDIOT! AND MUKURO ISN'T HERE!" Hana roars, her and Kyoko standing as their friends stop her and Kyoko from attacking.  
Tsuna has his collar seized, being lifted up.  
"I don't care, meet me at the Gym after school." they state, dropping Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana quickly helping him up again as he's musing over the lightening-boy's words...  
  
  
  
Mochida had rigged it, Tsuna could tell that upon hearing the sound coming from the suit and blade.  
Reborn aimed the bullet, before Tsuna sent him a look, making Reborn pause at the look in the boy's eyes.  
Calm fury.  
"Mochida-senpai, no, Crazy-Lightening-san, women aren't objects for you to play around with. Like us me, they have souls, they have flames in their hearts. If you cannot learn this simple act, I won't be pleased."  
His voice comes out gentle, like a soft, cool breeze.  
Reborn can tell Tsuna is planning something.  
Mochida laughs, before smirking as he raised his .  
"I won't go easy on you, even though you're blind, Sawada." he smirks, before charging.  
Tsuna hums, Mochida suddenly falling on his face before he can reach Tsuna.  
"Are you sure you want to continue?" Tsuna asks.  
Mochida replies with leaping at Tsuna, who catches the shinai between his hands, about an inch from his face.  
The door opens, as Hibari and Mukuro walk in, both frowning as they see Tsuna's stance.  
"Tsuna-" Mukuro begins, before Tsuna knees Mochida in the gut as Mochida tries pulling the shinai away.  
Tsuna claps his hands, before quickly deflecting another strike, and punching Mochida's jaw, sending him reeling across the room.  
 "That's been two points, yet you don't call?" Tsuna says softly, turning to look at the referee. "I only needed one to win."  
He didn't expect Mochida to hit him from behind.  
The sudden spiel of killer intent had the students rushing away from the pair at the doorway.  
"That wasn't very _fair_." Mukuro growls. "We only turn our backs for a moment..."  
"I'll bite you-" Hibari begins.  
"No!" the pair stop, looking at the brunette, who was giving them pleading looks. "I can't really forgive him, but his flames say he can be nice! Just look at those who back him up!"  
Mukuro crossed his arms, glaring round the room.  
The others cower, as he strides forward, before looking at Kyoko and Hana.  
"I'm told you were with Tsuna for most of the day when Kyoya or Kusakabe weren't with him. What do you think?" Mukuro asks, crossing his arms.  
Hibari's tonfas come into view, as Kyoko steps forward, taking a breath.  
"I think it's stupid. Sawada-kun's blind, he almost bumped into things had we not stopped him, yes he somehow knew how to deal with Mochida-senpai just now, but it was a silly thing to fight over me-"  
"What?"  
The air in the room dropped a few degrees.  
"Muku-nii..."  
"This was all down to Mochida's god-damn fixation on stereotypes?!"  
"Carnivore."  
Ken and Chikusa quickly grab his arms.  
"Come off it, Mukuro byon!" Ken exclaimed.  
"For encouraging stupid morals, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya growls, shooting forwards...  
Being hugged to a halt had silence in seconds.  
"Please, don't."  
Kyoya detaches Tsuna, before sending a look at Mochida.  
"Hn." he snorts, before leaving. "baby omnivore, my office tomorrow at break. You too, baby carnivore."  
Unknown to them, the smile Tsuna gave Mochida somehow had shojo sparkles and flowers surrounding the child, Mochida gawking slightly at how innocent and adorable Tsuna looked...

Gokudera stalked into the classroom, Mukuro straightening, Ken sitting up as Chikusa stopped spinning his yo-yo.

 

 

 

The brown-haired kid looked at them in puzzlement, before his own eyes turned to Gokudera.

Reborn chose to pay attention at this point, as Gokudera scowled.

Mukuro chuckled, as Tsuna kept his eyes on Gokudera, mouth open slightly in silent awe.

Gokudera moved to kick Tsuna’s desk…

“Mourning Storm!”

Gokudera froze, as Tsuna spoke, eye widening into a smile. “I’m going to have to thank Poisoned Sun for this!”

“Che.” Gokudera scoffed, moving low to his in Tsuna’s ear “Outside the gate, after school.”

Mukuro had asked right after, Tsuna saying something as Gokudera slouched into his seat…

 

Mukuro only watched from the sidelines, arms crossed and visibly scowling.

“I’ll distract the Skylark if he comes, but if that idiot hurts you too badly, I’m not going to be happy.” he scowled, Tsuna chuckling at Mukuro’s remark.

“Ne, Mourning Storm! I’m sort of blind, so please be nice to me, ne?!” Tsuna smiled.

“I expect him to go at it, like normal, Dame-Tsuna.”

“OK!” Tsuna smiled. “What does he- oh.”

Tsuna’s ears picked up the sounds of the fuses.

“Hey! Bombs are bad! Hibari won’t like it!”

“Shut up and fight.” Gokudera growled in reply.

Tsuna had to listen well for where the bombs were, somehow managing to survive, until Gokudera accidentally dropped too many lit bombs at once.

“Watch out!” Tsuna had exclaimed, grabbing at Gokudera, pushing him to safety as the bombs exploded, Gokudera squeezing his eyes shut…

Only to open them at the sight of the golden flames which had burnt the bombs to a crisp before they could explode, multicoloured flames dancing around as Gokudera felt something inside him hum in tune with the flames.

When the flames died, Tsuna collapsed into his chest, Mukuro running over, snatching Tsuna away with a growl, Mist flames rushing to try and help cover any burn marks to lessen them.

“Do you want to die, idiot?!” Mukuro growled.

“Sorry! I swear my life to Tsunayoshi Sawada from this day forth! I will work hard as his subordinate!” Gokudera exclaimed, as Tsuna weakly opened an eye.

“Muku-nii, be nice… I don’t want a subordinate, anyway… I just want Gokudera-san as a friend… Ne?”

Gokudera smiled at that, making Tsuna smile himself.

“Don’t talk, idiot, you used too many flames.” Mukuro growled.

“Hmm… Who knew Muku-nii could get so soft…”

Mukuro visibly scoffed, before readjusting Tsuna to be on his back, carrying him back to the Sawada’s…

  
  
 

Tsuna had seen it as soon as the Gentle Rain walked up to him as he cleaned after class.

“I seem to be losing my current speed, do you know how I can sort myself out?” he asked.

“Why ask me?” Tsuna had asked, tilting his head. “I’m No-Good-Tsuna, and Blind…”

“Haha, because you seem like someone I can ask.” Yamamoto smiled.

“Well… Your gentle flames say they’re in pain, like you over work yourself… Maybe rest, OK?” Tsuna replied, puzzled.

“Tsuna!” Mukuro called, waving to the brunette. “Home time!”

“Almost! I’m cleaning!” Tsuna replied. “Mama will scold you if you use your flames, Muku-nii!”…

  
  
  
  
 

Yamamoto smiled as his friends rushed over.

“Yamamoto! What happened to your arm?!”

“I worked it too hard… The doctor said I may not even be able to use it again…” Yamamoto replied, smiling softly.

His friends had absorbed, it, before asking about the game and walking away from him.

Yamamoto watched them leave, eyes turning sad, as he headed for class, the girls who usually crowded him standing at a distance.

Leaving him alone…

  
  
  
  
 

“Yamamoto’s going to jump off the school roof!”

Tsuna had run as fast as possible, not caring as he almost bounced off or tripped on things.

Upon feeling the air of the outside, he had zipped towards the flames.

“Yamamoto!” he exclaimed, hand feeling the fence on the opposite side from Yamamoto. “Don’t do it!”

“Haha, I should have listened… The Baseball Gods have forsaken me.”

“No! You’re wrong! You just tried too hard! You didn’t rely on us more!”

Tsuna jumped over the fence, eyes glowing softly as he looked at Yamamoto.

“If you want to cry, cry! If you want to smile, smile! You’re more of a coward when you hide these things! When you try using death to race from your problems! Don’t you have your father to go back to?! Don’t you have me?! Have Muku-nii?! I’m ashamed of those in your club if they say they’re your friends, then turn away just like that!”

Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto’s hand, flames flying up around them.

“STAY!” he yelled.

Yamamoto was taken aback by this display of emotion, and almost as soon as Tsuna grabbed his hand, he felt something inside him rush up, as blue and gold swirled around them, Tsuna’s eyes widening slightly, before he smiled.

Two vines snatched them from the edge of the building, as Mukuro strode in, scolding Tsuna for leaping over the fence, before sighing as Tsuna laughed, hugging him and the baseball-nut, before waving to Ken and Chikusa, who scowled, Ken grabbing them in a hug of his own, also laying on the scolding like a dog, making Yamamoto laugh…

  
  
  
 

Tsuna felt it a short while after getting home, while eating at the table, Mukuro also obviously feeling it.

“The other half of the Mist…” Tsuna smiled, as Mukuro scowled.

“Something is wrong… I’m going to bed first.” Mukuro left the table.

“What is it?” Chikusa asked.

“The other half for Mukuro’s flames… They’ve arrived on the outskirts of town… Mukuro’s more in tune, because they are half of each other, and hold a considerable amount of power that they share… Mukuro must want to find out more. They can communicate through their dreams.”

“I though was merely sci-fi stuff, byon.” Ken mused.

“I don’t know… The only other Mist to be like this is the first; Daemon Spade. Right, Reborn?”

“Yes.” Reborn replied simply, trying to steal some of Tsuna’s rice, though Tsuna moved his bowl slightly, causing Reborn to grab some of Tsuna’s salad instead.

“Growing men over 20 years old have to eat their spinach, Reborn.” Tsuna chuckled. “Mukuro told me where it was on my plate earlier.”

Reborn ate it with a frown – he preferred the rice.

“Ara, Tsuna, I hope you’re going to eat your greens, too!” Nana smiled, “I’ll have to tell Mukuro off for leaving his!”

“Mama’s cooking always holds Mama’s love! Of course!” Tsuna pouted, eating a leaf as evidence.

“Also, remember your tablets.” Nana added.

“Un!” Tsuna nodded, chewing.

“Tablets?” Reborn asked.

“They build up the immune system.” Chikusa replied. “Nana makes them for us – Tsuna’s are the strongest.”

“Just in case one of your friends pop by.” Nana smiled.

“Hn.” Reborn stored this for later…  
  
  
Later, Tsuna caught a small child before they fell from the tree, pulling the small creature into the room.  
"Gotta... Stay... Calm..." he sobbed, as Tsuna held him in a hug.  
"Shhh, it's OK to cry, they help you feel better after." suna smiled gently.  
The baby began sobbing into his shirt, complaining about how scary falling from the tree was, Mukuro lowering his pen as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Oya oya, what a loud child..." he grumbled, though after several years of living with Tsuna, he knew to not aggravate the child while they were in mama-mode.  
Unfortunately, Reborn didn't, having to avoid having a sharp note sent right into his head as Tsuna switched to humming a calm melody for the child.  
"Do you know him Reborn?"  
"He's Lambo of the Bovino famiglia. They pushed a delusion into his head that I'm his greatest rival."  
Mukuro's eyes narrowed.  
"They're using him?!" Mukuro growled.  
"Who knows..." Reborn shrugged.  
"I'm looking after him!" Tsuna smiled angelically, causing both Mukuro and Reborn to shiver...  
   
  
 

As it turns out, he didn’t have to ask Shamal – he witnessed why first hand.

Tsuna had accepted a drink from a biker woman, who he recognized easily as Bianci, Mukuro raising an eyebrow.

Tsuna had opened and drank it with a smile, surprising Bianci and I.

“Huh?! It tastes like cold lemonade! Thank you, onee-san!” Tsuna smiled, before tilting his head. “Onee-san has pretty red flames, though they’re sad… Oh! I know! You can come and see Gokudera any time you want! Reborn, too! Thanks again for the drink, onee-san!”

“Bianci.” she stated.

“Ah?”

“My name’s Bianci; Gokudera’s my brother… How can you tell?”

“Gokudera has pretty flames; Storm, Lightening, Cloud, Rain and Sun. Your Storm flames match his.” Tsuna replied. “Reborn’s also behind me and your flames react to his, so I can tell you’re close!”

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he got out of his hiding place, annoyed, hitting the back of Tsuna’s head.

“That was poisoned, idiot.”

“Ohh, so that was the nice after taste…” Tsuna mused…

Bianci hugged both Reborn and Tsuna, glad to find her love and a person who could actually eat her food...


	3. Chapter 3

Mukuro stopped as he saw the girl watching Tsuna and the baby.  
"So! Cute!" the girl squeaked.  
"Kufufu, hello there." he smiled.  
The girl ignored him, choosing to instead fawn over Reborn, Tsuna looking at her in surprise.  
"Ho~, you can see her, Tsuna?"  
"Slightly... She looks warm, like a wisp of lightening...Soft Lightening, ne?" Tsuna smiled. "Reborn, isn't it dangerous high up? Don't you want to be carried?"  
"You'll walk into the wall otherwise, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pouted.  
"Hahi!? What do you mean?!"  
"My little brother's blind." Mukuro smirked. "He's currently using echo-location to know where he's going, though he still manages to walk into walls without us there. However he can see certain types of people."  
"In that case, Haru will help you!"  
Tsuna didn't expect Reborn to jump on his shoulder as Haru led him away...  
  
  
  
Tsuna yawned as Lunchtime rolled round.  
"Sleepy..." he mumbled, before Reborn landed "accidentally" on the back of his head.  
"Good Bosses know when to rest and work." Reborn stated, before they realised Tsuna had completely crashed.  
Reborn tilted his hat with a knowing smirk, as Mukuro frowned, picking Tsuna up.  
"He can rest in Hibari's Office." he stated...  
  
They arrived with ease, no one wanting to approach the source of half the chaos in school, especially when carrying someone unconscious... Or more to say, someone unconscious who they easily identified as Dame-Tsuna, the "Chaos Lord's" younger sibling.  
Placing Tsuna comfily on one couch, Mukuro sat in the other, pulling out his phone with a sigh, Gokudera and Yamamoto looking around the room with interest.  
Hibari entered about twenty seconds after Mukuro's text arrived at his phone.  
Gokudera had immediately riled up, as Reborn appeared.  
"Tsuna's Guardians are willing to fight for the right to your office! Do you accept?" Reborn called.  
"I'm not part of it!" Mukuro added quickly, smirking as he silently switched on the camera function.  
Hibari's tonfas said it all. Striking out at Gokudera, who began to go for his bombs, Gokudera was out in a second, though stopped from being thoroughly beaten to ensure unconsciousness by Yamamoto, Hibari smirking at the sudden change in the baseball-lover's eyes.  
They were both out in less than a minute, as Tsuna shifted, half-waking.  
"Eh?" he asked, sleepily, wiping one eye with innocence.  
Hibari paused.  
"It's a challenge - defeat Hibari for his office."  
"Only want the couch... And cuddles..." Tsuna mumbled, flopping down again, humming.  
Hibari gritted his teeth as Tsunayoshi had him discard his weapons, and snuggle with him.  
Mukuro gained a tick mark, though chuckled, finishing the film and snapping a picture s Tsuna fell asleep again, snuggled into Hibari's chest, Hibari's arms wrapped around his small torso, Hibari getting distracted by how soft and fragile the boy is...  
  
Mukuro flipped out his phone as he heard the anger coming from both the Prefect and Puppy-Octopus.  
"I'll bite you to death."  
"MUKURO!!!"  
Mukuro chuckled as he read Nana and Kyoko's happy and rather fangirlish comments about their small Tsu-kun and the school's supposedly ice-cold prefect snuggling together, the explanation having Nana laughing and Kyoko smiling with some embarrassment.  
"Cute." was all the Ninth had said, Mukuro smirking as he remembered how, on the last day of the Ninth's visit, Tsuna's flames had softly hummed in tune with the old man's.  
His phone buzzed, as he finally received another comment from the Ninth.  
"Iemitsu's panicking and wishing to murder both you and this Hibari boy, hope your day is less catastrophic." Mukuro read to Tsuna, who was bouncing along beside him.  
"Grandpa's the best!" Tsuna giggled. "Don't mention about how angry the other two are, ne?"  
Mukuro glanced at the innocent smile Tsuna gave, not looking dangerous in the slightest.  
"Fine~..." Mukuro smirked, texting back with a smiley and a "Tsuna laughed at that"...  
  
  
  
The next day, Tsuna accidentally dropped his chopsticks, slightly embarrassed as Kyoko and Hana were now eating with the small group.  
"Ara!" Kyoko gasped, noticing the forlorn look.  
"Kufufu..." Mukuro used his illusions to create a new pair of chopsticks, hardening them to become real. "Here..."  
Tsuna turned towards the offered objects, smiling softly.  
"Sorry..." he smiled, before Mukuro's yes widened slightly, and he gave an evil smirk.  
"If you're so sad, how about I feed my cute Tsu-kun?" Mukuro smirked.  
Tsuna blushed slightly, nodding.  
Kyoko silently fangirled as Mukuro did so, Gokudera wanting to launch himself at the pineapple, Yamamoto chuckling as he held Gokudera back, remarking upon how close the two were.  
"Brother Complex..." Chikusa sighed softly, Ken nodding in agreement.  
The moment was broken by a small child leaping onto the roof.  
After babbling something in a different language, she looked around, before seeing Tsuna.  
Ken chose to be useful at this point when the child chose to lunge at Tsuna.  
"They think you're the person they were looking for." Chikusa remarked calmly.  
"Eh?" Tsuna asked, before looking at the child, before tilting his head.  
"They're Chinese." Chikusa replied, toying with his yo-yo nonchalantly, pausing when he saw the look Mukuro gave. "Tsunayoshi Sawada's the person you're looking for?" Chinese rolled out of Chikusa's mouth with ease.  
"They look like the person in the photo!" the child replied, holding out to Chikusa, who glanced at it, smirking, before handing it to Mukuro, Kyoko peeking over the teen's shoulder.  
"Oh, maybe they don't have their glasses on?" Kyoko mused, a small smile lighting her face as she saw the differences, though still thinking this child was adorable.  
After relaying her words, Reborn corrected his hat as I-Pin pulled out her glasses, looking surprised for a moment, bowing right after as the girl introduces herself as I-Pin.  
Tsuna smiles warmly, as Hibari arrives.  
"Baby Omnivore, strangers to the school are not allowed on site." he stated.  
"Ah! Sorry! OH, um..." Tsuna tries sorting Hibari out, before seeing the countdown, flames inside the small girl growing pretty large. "Yamamoto, can you please chuck I-Pin in the air before her sun flames explode everywhere?"  
"Un!" Yamamoto laughs, picking the child up, a small explosion happening in the air above them a moment later, as Yamamoto safely caught the child.  
The child looks at Kyoya once again.  
"You're strong, and look like her Master." Chikusa translates.  
"Hn..." Hibari growls softly, before noticing Tsuna had some rice on the corner of his lip. Striding over, he swept it away with a short, sharp move. "All Herbivores and Omnivores should stay in top condition while on school grounds."  
"Why not Carnivores?" Tsuna asked, looking round at the ice prefect.  
Kyoya gives his innocent-eyed pet a curious glance, before smirking and walking off.  
Mukuro suddenly had an urge to throw something at the back of the prefect's head...

 

Ryouhei did not expect a small boy to come rushing past, orange flames on his forehead.  
"REBORN!! GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME WITH MY DYING WILL!"  
"TSUNA! WAIT! CONTROL YOUR FLAMES!" a purple blur with a tawny-brown blur and blue blur on their trail. Running after them, he saw it was the boys Kyoko likes hanging around with.  
"OOOIII!!" he called. "YOOOU!!"  
The youngest boy fell into the purple one's arms, the blue one immediately putting their jacket over his shoulders.  
 _Extremely awesome!_  
"JOIN MY CLUB!" he roared, attracting their attention.  
"E-EH!?" the young one exclaimed.  
"No!-byon!" Ken retorted, frowning.  
The ensuing noise attracted Nanimori's Demon, and one look at his pet had Hibari carrying Tsuna to his office within seconds, Mukuro zooming after him with a yell...  
  
  
  
Reborn raised an eyebrow as Mukuro looked ready to kill him as they boys arrived back from school.  
"Ara? Not a nice day?" Nana asks, humming as she saw them.  
"Reborn used a dying will bullet on Tsuna, his clothes turned into scraps and he looked so adorable with Kyoya's clothing on I had to bash a few skulls..." Mukuro chuckled darkly.  
Upon spying Dino petting a rather happy-looking Tsuna, Mukuro had to be held back as his trident materialized.  
"Ah! Muku-nii!" Tsuna smiled, the trident suddenly disappearing as Mukuro was released, only Romario noticing the killing intent.  
"Oh! Hey! So you must be Tsuna's big brother!"  
"Dino-nii has pretty Sky flames!! Though Muku-nii's are my favourite so far!" Tsuna smiles, unknowingly reducing the killing intent in seconds as he's pulled into a hug.  
Romario sighed, as Dino and the four lads talked, Mukuro controlling himself as soon as Dino mentioned being Tsuna's surrogate big brother.  
Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived a short while later, but as soon as the "kidnapping" happened, Mukuro already guessing well enough, walking up as the other two ran off.  
"It was too soon." Mukuro chuckled.  
"Don't worry, it's not a real-" Dino began.  
"The yakuza group Momokyokai is real." Reborn stated...  
The others ran as Reborn calmly jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder.  
They found the room in disarray, Gokudera threatening one of the men.  
Then the other small group of Yakuza showed up.  
Tsuna opened his mouth, his melody twisting around the room, freezing the yakuza men as Mukuro smirked, calmly walking forward.  
"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called. "Watch out!"  
One of the people on the floor pulled him Tsuna his feet, releasing the other men.  
"Hmm, so he's the Cliff-top singer... Looks like our next bounty's arrived..." the leader purred, as the rest of his group charged at a wave of his hand.  
Mukuro was not happy, sending a handful crashing through a wall...  
Which an irate Kyoya entered by.  
"Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to kick the people aiming for him away, Gokudera, Dino and Yamamoto preoccupied with a few other people.  
The name caused a few of the group to pause, as bloodlust flooded in.  
"I'll bite you to death." he growled...  
Oddly enough, Tsuna couldn't really recall what happened after, only that after he was being carried on Dino's back as he had a rather sore ankle, Hibari and Mukuro had blood on them and both were being avoided slightly more by Yamamoto and Gokudera, Mukuro's soft chuckling and pointed smile causing any passers-by to shrink away in fear....  
  
  
  
Shamal, in Mukuro's opinion, was worse.  
Tsuna hadn't "accidentally" contracted that disease, but encouraging Shamal to cure his little brother was more infuriating.  
Shamal said he doesn't treat boys as he tails Mukuro to where Tsuna was sitting, Nana at his bedside, singing something to prevent the disease from spreading further over Tsuna's body, the voices also being unable to be heard.  
(Unfortunately one of the secrets was "I love being pet by my friends, it's soft and warm" - Tsuna had not been able to look at him for the previous half hour.)  
Upon sensing Shamal, Tsuna had looked over, smiling at the guy.  
Shamal had paused, as Tsuna tilted his head.  
"You also have mist flames... They look very pretty!" he smiled, "I'm glad - I couldn't see you otherwise!"  
"You trust flame users too quickly, Tsuna." Mukuro growled.  
"Really?" Tsuna looked innocently confused. "His flames say he's more of a mentor and healer than someone who kills like Mama and Reborn have..."  
Shamal was nearly floored as Nana smiled over at him.  
"Fine, I'll go against my values this one time." Shamal sighed, pulling out a capsule, healing Tsuna.  
"Thank you!" Tsuna smiled, feeling the hornet inject the counter-disease.  
"Hmm..." Shamal smiled, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet such an untainted person as yourself, Decimo."  
"Tsuna's fine." Tsuna beamed, Shamal swayed by the pure, honey-brown gaze upon him, completely devoid of sin, yet also lacking any signs of naivety as would be with others with so much innocence.  
It both captivated and terrified the travelling Doctor.  
Mukuro raised an eyebrow as Shamal smiled, patting Tsuna's beautifully soft hair.  
"Thank you for healing my little brother-"  
"This will most likely be the only time I'm ever healing a boy... Though you may call on me if you know any girls in need of healing..." Shamal smirked at the last part...


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna was cheery the next time Dino returned, yet appeared sleepier and more lax as the next full moon was only three days away.  
  
It was during this time he had to locate Fon for an antidote when Kyoko and Haru, the small baby surprised upon seeing the young teen.  
"You look very young, yet your eyes... Why are they so old?" Fon asked.  
"If you stay for the full moon, you will know... I'm sleepy, anyway." Tsuna smiled, before wincing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Please don't tell anyone unless needed, ne?" the last bit he whispered.  
Fon raised an eyebrow.  
"Even Reborn?"  
"You know him?"  
"Of course - we're both Guardians, of a sort." Fon shrugged, and Tsuna bowed.  
"That explains why your flames are focused on a central point like a small ball of power, sucking out the growth from the rest of your bodies, killing you slowly, yet not peacefully." Tsuna mused. "Heed the call of your own gold centre, hen the time comes."  
"Hm?" Fon asked, slightly terrified by the sudden wisdom from the seemingly-innocent child, Tsuna putting a finger to his lips, before heeding the call from Mukuro, running to catch up with his own Guardians...  
"I see I've met a paradox... I wonder how Verde will like him?" Fon mused, reminded how much Verde has been researching their "condition"...  
  
  
  
At Nana's allowance, Dino stayed with them as long as he wanted.  
"Dino?!"  
The call had Dino out of the living room and at the base of the stairs in seconds.  
"I just put the boys to bed." she smiled.  
"Eh? It's only 10am?" Dino commented.  
"We'll be busy later, at about nightfall. When the moon rises." Nana smiled. "It's a tradition, and Tsuna's usually pretty weak around this time - he needs his strength and the other boy's protection..."  
"O... K?..." Dino mused.  
"Can you fetch Romario? I need you two to send over a message, and it needs quite a... Firm, touch." Nana smiles.  
Romario appears in seconds, as Nana hands over a note, Dino reading it, before heading for Nanimori Middle...  
  
  
  
Dino entering the classroom with Ryouhei and Kyoya on his tail surprised them.  
"May we borrow Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, please?" Dino smiled, Romario and Kyoya adding weight to his cheery-sounding words.  
"O-of course!" the teacher smiled in fear.  
The pair were up and following Dino into the corridor in seconds.  
"Mama told me to have you four helping to look after Tsuna... She says something largeis going to be hppening tonight... Do you know?" Dino asked, tilting his head.  
"What?!" Gokudera asked, surprised.  
"Oh~, you mean the Cliff-top Singer! They're said to be a ghost that glows the colour of the moon, singing in a large load of glyphs at the edge of the cliff standing over Nanimori..." Yamamoto explained.  
"Hn, finally." Kyoya growled, before striding down the corridor...  
  
  
  
Mukuro awoke at 8pm, waking Tsuna, rushing downstairs as soon as they recognised the voices.  
"Everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at them with wide eyes. Kyoya was even siting in the corner attentatively!  
"They need to learn about you before they can help look after you, like Mukkun. I had them go and rest until they had to get here about twenty minutes ago before I explained..." Nana smiled.  
"OK..." Tsuna nodded, smiling. "How much?"  
"Not everything, just that we act as a conduit for the town's sins to, in a way, cleans them, passing this through our blood, much like the mafia group which has taken interest in you... Vongola."  
Tsuna nodded, before his movements went from the childish awkwardness to smooth as he turned to look at the back door, eyes turning silver as he walked into the moonlight.  
"We're late..." he mused, before giving a soft gasp as the moonlight seemed to wrap around him, his eyes closing as he relaxed.  
"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called as they saw.  
"Try stopping him, this is your first lesson." Nana smiled.  
Kyoya tried being direct, being whacked away with one quick strike, Mukuo catching him as he began to hover, using his hardened flames, a smile on his face.  
Dino tried his whip, Gokudera tried simply grabbing Tsuna, Yamamoto trying to cut away the moonlight.  
Nothing worked, as Tsuna was carried towards the clifftop, the others following with the help of Nana suddenly singing, causing all of them to elivate, soon landing on the clifftop before Tsuna, the ground glowing as soon as Nana stepped on it, nodding to Mukuro, who smirked, before hitting the trident's single-pointed end into the ground, Mist flames moving to act as a pre-warning system for the forest.  
"We have more viewers." he mused.  
"The Arcobaleno, of course." Nana smiled. "Verde and Aria probably heard through Fon and Reborn, then Skull from that Yakuza incident, followed by Lal from Iemitsu after I asked him, and then Colonello and Viper..."  
"Hn." Reborn mused, as his pacifier glowed, Tsuna landing as the forcefield became a cloak, the glyphs glowing brighter as he stood, taking a breath....  
His song was like listening to a combination of nature's sounds in a human's voice.  
"First he asks for the moon to lend its guidance..."  
The song changed, starting to sound slightly sadder, even spookier at times.  
"Then he voices each sin he has collected since the last moon... As far as I know, it's when you gain an attachment to the sinner somehow..."  
Moonlight flickered into a shape, revealing another figure beside Nana, who bowed respectfully, the others only now seeing the arrangement of knives at her belt.  
The figure bowed back, taking the form of Tsuna.  
"I am Tsukiyoshi, the flame held by Tsunayoshi Sawada."  
"Moonlight." Reborn mused.  
"The Moon flame." Tsukiyoshi nodded, smiling. "The glyphs help channel our power, which I admit is about as vast as Tsuna's Sky flames... I came to him as his soul is so pure, that it is like a light to Moths... Such as each of you, in your own ways."  
"What do you mean?" Ryouhei asked, serious.  
"All of you are still with few sins, yet there are some of you who carry great sins in your blood, or that you have committed yourselves, such as Dino Chiavarone, Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn, or rather, Renato Sinclaire, and Mukuro Rokudo... We have been slowly collecting them, and through you, those of your families... So much bloodshed must be forgiven, in order for the souls harmed within it to peacefully pass, as well as for the balance within our world to continue..." Tsukiyoshi smiled. "Reborn, your friend's sins... So many... It's like a brownish-black miasma hanging over your heads, though Tsuna has already begun to forgive all of yours..."  
"He paused, looking at Tsuna, before putting a finger to his lips, smile wide in awe.  
Tsuna took a breath, as he gently lifted his hands, everyone feeling suddenly lighter as Tsuna seemed to pull something from the air, black fog creeping around his feet.  
Mukuro chuckled, as his flames flashed over them, hiding the ground and miasma.  
"It's a secret." Mukuro chuckled, as Tsukiyoshi pouted at him. "I will shield my little brother from any further fame among the mafia."  
Dino nodded, as Kyoya merely folded his arms, smirking.  
"He's finished the first lot - he's getting faster." Tsukiyoshi hummed, before frowning. "It will be bad if Sin were to suddenly appear near him, however... Yes, he recently finished all of Mukuro's sins, from each of his lives, yet there's about nine times that in the vicinity, and it's slowly growing..."  
Reborn frowned, as Tsukiyoshi turned to him.  
"You know his value now, do you not?"  
Reborn nodded.  
"The last inheritor of the Vongola, and the only other holder of the Moon flame but for his mother."  
"There are others, however, Tsunayoshi is the only one with active, fully-fledged flames. People here and there have it; the result of it formerly belonging to one tribe before all its members parted ways somehow." Tsukiyoshi frowned. "Until he has children of his own, until he is of Nana Sawada's age, he must be protected and... Cherished."  
The rest of thee night goes smoothly, though Nana and Mukuro are surprised when Tsuna collapses after, out of breath.  
"His body is not yet used to the amount of sin. If he absorbs anymore than the lot processed tonight, his physical form will become just a shadow, and he will be lost forever." Tsukiyoshi frowned. "Tsunayoshi already has accepted this, just as he says he'll willingly accept the sins of his blood and Sin when the time comes."  
This last part caught everyone's attention, as the other Arcobaleno left...

 

Tsuna was fine after the full moon...  
Until he broke his leg when trying to catch a ball from Yamamoto. He caught it, but fell off the fence he had climbed up by accident.  
The nurse scared him slightly, first putting him in with a load of muscle heads.  
"Heh, looks like we got some new blood!"  
"Oi, newbie! Get us some drinks!"  
"Eh?" Tsuna tiled his head innocently as he looked up from his phone.  
One moved to steal his phone, Tsuna tactfully dodging as his eyes flashed.  
Shaking it off as the light, they began trying to taunt him, Tsuna seemingly ignoring it, the Doctor coming in a while later, helping Tsuna eat, Tsuna leaning over the side of his bed and smiling his thanks as the Doctor cleaned some food he'd accidentally gotten on his nose somehow.  
Then, about three minutes after further taunts, the door burst open as his siblings arrived.  
"Tsuna!" Mukuro smiled, Ken bounding over to get a hug as Chikusa stalked in behind Mukuro, glaring at the other occupants of Tsuna's room.  
"Muku-nii!" Tsuna smiled, accepting Ken's hug and getting a second one from Mukuro, before asking the next question in his mind. "Why aren't you guys at school?"  
"Technically we are..." Mukuro chuckled.  
"Ohh... That's why your flames are stretched at the moment!" Tsuna smiled.  
"Kufufufufu."  
"Oh, and Muku-nii?"  
"Yes?"  
"What's a show pony?"  
Mukuro smirked, the thugs stiffening as he slowly turned to look at them as Tsuna stated the context.  
"Who said it?"  
"Maa ne... I was distracted by counting how many sins they had... Including something to do with a senpai, but I couldn't see her face, since she hadn't been taking part of the sin so much as being one of the parts of the result..." Tsuna pointed at the one he meant.  
"Oh really?" Mukuro chuckled darkly, the door opening a short while after as Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived, Mukuro smirking.  
"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.  
"Kufufu~ Puppy, please close the door behind you-" Mukuro began, before the Nurse who'd thrown Tsuna into the room entered.  
"C-can we have that guy removed?!" one of the men asked.  
"Yeah! He's disturbing our rest!" another added.  
"Muku-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide.

Mukuro was dragged from the room before he could say anything further, though grabbing the doorway sort of showed his frustration as he grabbed the doorway, growling.

“I’m meant to be his main protector, if someone calls him a “show pony” once more I’m going to kill them.” he growled, before the nurse carried him away.

“Show pony?” Gokudera asked, puzzled.

“Oh…” Takeshi’s smile sharpened, before he tried turning the topic to normal things, killer-intent silencing the others for the rest of their visit, Tsuna smiling the whole time…

 

Tsuna felt puzzled when, after Dino’s visit, his room was changed, someone picking him up.

They smelt nice, though, so it’s not like Tsuna’s going to complain.

“Bye!” he smiled, waving to the people he had been sharing the first room with.

Whimpers gave the reply, Tsuna feeling sleepy as he was carried into a lift and up to a different room, someone running past him screaming as he tilted his head, puzzled.

“Baby animal.”

Tsuna smiled as he recognised the purple flames.

“Kyoya-senpai! Hello!” he smiled, as he was lowered onto a bed, before a yawn left his lips. “I got my room changed because first of all Muku-nii got angry at what my room mates called me, then you had the antics of the others, Dino finally visiting with his own family! It was nice meeting them, though I think Dino had talked with Muku-nii for a bit…” Tsuna got distracted when he felt a strong hand gently stroking his hair, the wish to sleep having him close his eyes, leaning into Kyoya’s chest.

“What exactly did they call you?” Kyoya asked.

Tsuna went through the list sleepily, before his breathing evened as he fell asleep…

 

Several weeks after, during which Tsuna had been comfortably sleeping within Hibari’s arms, the Doctors and Nurses oddly petrified for some reason, Tsuna was allowed to go home, Mukuro walking alongside him.

A boy running past stopped him, Mukuro turning to look.

“Oh, if it isn’t Ranking Fuuta.” he mused.

The boy spotted them, a soft glow of flames telling Tsuna of the child’s fear.

“Help me!” he exclaimed, hiding behind Tsuna.

“Oi! Get back here!” a man with raging Storm flames yelled.

“Those people kidnapped me…”

Those few words had Tsuna frowning, a soft song leaving his lips, as Mukuro gave a soft chuckle.

“We’ll look after you.” he smirked, as the group of thugs stopped, confused.

An illusion of Fuuta materialised, as the real Fuuta was hidden.

The men ran by, Tsuna smiling, as Fuuta looked at him in surprise.

A short talk later, and Fuuta walked with them, towards his new home…

 

Mukuro frowned as Hibari strode towards him, shoving a page in his face.

“Know anything, baby Carnivore?”

Taking it, Mukuro frowned, reading through, before cursing at the last bit.

“Mafia.” he stated simply. “I’m going to find Tsuna.”

He quickly dived around Kyoya and ran for their classroom…


	5. NAGII!!

Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro and Tsuna were walking home, a gas bomb suddenly bursting at their feet wasn’t expected, and he struggled as he felt Tsuna being snatched away.  
“OI!” he roared, turning with a cough, before something whacked the back of his head…

  
Reborn frowned at the report, before looking at the clock.  
  
 _Late…_

“Did you have Tsuna and Mukuro held back, like I asked.” I asked.

Kyoya nodded, before one of his subordinates ran in.

“Someone attacked Tsukemono! He was found in the changing rooms-”

“Did he sort out the message?” Kyoya demanded, face turning dark.

A shake, and both Tutor and Prefect were out the room…

“Shamal, you fool! I need to help Jyuudaime!” Gokudera roared, Reborn frowning opposite him.

Nana and Bianchi entered at that moment, Bianchi hugging her bother close in worry, as Nana gave a chilling smile, twenty tones of killer intent socking the boys in less than a minute.

“What happened?” she asked politely, Gokudera fainting as Ryohei grunted, trying to move after being turned into a beat-up mess.

“They gassed us to the extreme, before I heard someone aiming for Mukuro and Tsuna, who I tried to defend, but ended up being extremely smashed up first.” he replied, serious.

“Hmm…” Nana hummed. “Looks like a little outing is needed!” she smiled…

 

Mukuro cursed as he awoke, lying almost vertical on something soft, before his eyes widened as he recognised the feeling of the restraints.

“What?!” he hissed, pulling as his eyes widened. “ _Why_?!”

He slumped forwards, eyes adjusting.

“Tsuna!” he gasped.

Tsuna lay, ropes binding his ankles and wrists.

He awoke slowly, before his eyes widened as he saw Mukuro dressed in a hospital gown, several lots of restraints on him, and pipes hooked up to his arms and torso.

“Muku-nii!” he exclaimed, trying to get up.

He couldn’t.

You know… That’s completely useless.”

A man dressed smartly in a suit with a lab jacket over the top walked forwards.

“Now, I want to complete the experiment I started and subject Rokudo to the Seventh Hell and Heaven, like I had planned. For that, Mukuro needs to hold no sins. I head little Tuna-fish here does that sort of thing.”

He took a step closer, making Tsuna shiver, eyes widening.

“N-no…” he gasped, Mukuro switching hells to see…

Mukuro cursed.

“Leave him alone! He naturally absorbs sins, and you hold too many!” Mukuro exclaimed.

“Oh? Well, I can just… Lighten the load, then…” the man chuckled.

Tsuna screamed…

 

Nana charged through the building, Reborn on her shoulder.

Yamamoto and Ken had dealt with Lancia after MM was taken out by Bianchi, Birds had been easy with Hibari taming all of Bird’s birds, losing control of the twins, who future-I-Pin and Future-Lambo had dealt with. Yes, Yamamoto and Ken now needed medical aid, but that’s what Shamal was for – he had never been able to say “no” to the world’s former best hitman.

Charging into the building Nana sensed the others in, men in suits blocked her way, but she and Bianchi got through.

Nana’s eyes widened, and she picked up speed when she felt the pained flames two floors above.

Bursting into the auditorium, she elbowed the Scientist in the face, before running to Tsuna’s side as Bianci began trying to undo Mukuro’s restrains, Mukuro’s eyes wide open and blank as his mouth was open in a silent scream, his right eye bleeding.

Chikusa and Gokudera entered next, Chikusa snarling at the scientist after seeing what had happened to Mukuro, who fell forward as the last restraint was undone, fingers digging into the floor as he snarled, cursing.

“Tsuna!”

Nana’s shriek caught everyone’s attention as Nana held Tsuna close, one of Tsuna’s arms black as what looked like rot was slowly creeping across his skin.

“Ma… Mama…” Tsuna wheezed.

“Tsu-kun…” Nana choked, trying to hum and lessen whatever it was.

“What is that? What’s happening?” Reborn demanded.

“Sins.” Mukuro snarled, staggering to his feet, almost falling down again had Chikusa not caught him. “Mama, get out of the way.”

“What-” Nana gasped softly.

“I’m going to pull as many sins out of him as I can, if we distribute them, Tsuna won’t die.” Mukuro replied, staggering forward.

Hibari entered, catching Mukuro’s words.

“I’ll take them.” he growled.

“Shut up.” Mukuro snarled, grabbing Tsuna’s black-coated hand, red eye turning silver.

The black began receeding, as Mukuro grinned, the black starting to flood up his own arm, before bursting across his skin.

Tsuna whimpered, as Mukuro’s grin turned savage, staggering up.

A soft clapping filled the room.

“Both saturations are complete, Rokudo Mukuro is officially a monster.”

The Scientist was grinning like a fool.

“Go to hell.” Mukuro chuckled. “The sixth one, preferably.”

Chikusa glared, Mukuro standing up straight.

“Oya oya, you sure don’t know when to run away.”

“I do know I have enough Storm and Cloud flames to throw you back into hell.”

Hibari charged, but was thrown backwards with a simple wave of a hand, knocking into Gokudera.

“Bio-tech helps anywhere else.”

Mukuro smirked, before collapsing.

“Hate you.”

Nana was angry, charging as she aimed to kill.

Chikusa leapt in, Mukuro looking up.

He waited…

Silver and red…

Wait…

A hand shot out, grabbing the scientist’s ankle, bringing him to the floor, as black clawed up his leg, corroding the metal built into it, as well as any organs or muscles atatched.

“Kufufu… Forgot about me…” Mukuro sang, propping himself up on the other arm, looking like the cat who got the cream as he watched the Scientist’s face morph into pain and fear as his leg began to burn, flames leaping up his body.

“I told you you’d go to hell, after all…” Mukuro’s smile turned sharp, killing intent eminating from his body. “It is all of your sins taking you there; you made me, and that includes every last sin Tsuna hasn’t purified already.”

The scientist slowly turned to ash, as Mukuro let go, rolling over to look at Chikusa.

“Little help.”

Chikusa smirked, helping Mukuro up, the boy pointing to where a large machine stood.

“His power source is in there. My original intention when I realised who kidnapped me was to help them.”

Hibari smashed it open in seconds, revealing a petite girl who resembled Mukuro quite a bit, unconscious and with several lots of wires and pipes holding her up like a doll…

 

  
  
  
  
Thankfully, Mukuro was back to his usual semblance of “normal” after two days, during which he had been waiting for Tsuna to wake (one day) and trying to help the girl he had pinpointed.

“Nagi-chan, you need to eat.” Mukuro complained, pouting at the girl.

She shook her head.

“I’ve always… Been alone…” Her words were soft, “Why are you helping me…?”

Mukuro’s pout became a smirk.

“Well, you see, I was experimented on for years and years, until Mama – that’s Nana, the nice lady over there cooking-” cue Nana glancing over with a warm smile and a wave, “Saved me and the two idiots behind me, Ken and Chikusa.” The duo frowned at the insult. “She then adopted us into her family, using Tsuna, her only son, who’s still in bed until Reborn wakes him-” (an explosion sounds in the background) “tutored by Reborn, Nana’s successor as the world’s best hitman and Tsuna’s tutor… So, Nagi, everyone here is basically like you; unable to fit into what civilians class as “normal”; the better question you could ask is “why _don’t_ we care for you?!”

Nagi tilted her head, as she fiddled with the skirt of her new uniform.

“We all think you’re adorable and need to be protected as much as our dear Tsu-kun, even if you were used unwillingly as a power source for that mean scientist who thought it’d be fun to try and make Tsuna into a living statue… Which doesn’t really unimprove or improve dear little Tsu-kun.”

“Hey!” Tsuna pouted, as Mukuro leant across a quietly-eating Fuuta to ruffle Tsuna’s hair.

Nagi giggled, making Chikusa and Ken look up as Mukuro’s smirk became a smile.

“ _Bingo…_ ” Mukuro softly chuckled…


	6. Chapter 6

The next full moon had Tsukiyoshi appearing a second time, Tsuna turning to face them, quietening his song as he turned to listen also, Tsukiyoshi smiling.

The people with Tsuna this time were his Guardian candidates (minus Lambo), a fact only Mukuro and Reborn knew, and Reborn (of course).

“It is a rare event, but as with some of Tsuna’s predecessors I can create Guardians of the Moon. These people help with identifying and lessoning the amount of sin Tsunayoshi purifies. These file into six categories, omitting the Purification Tsuna does; Committer, Type, Scene, Reason and Method.”

“That sounds more like how one would identify a case in a detective story.” Yamamoto laughed.

“Yes, but that is what each circle of the ring Tsuna stands in mean. I have already identified who is what based on your flames and personas. Accepting this gives a lesser chance for Tsuna being corrupted and means you can also help decide if a certain type of sin should be purified or not… A thing I not Tsuna never does because he is too pure and forgiving.”

The look Tsukiyoshi sends at his host has Tsuna’s voice cracking with a flash of fear, before a smile shows all is well.

“I’ll do it.” Ryohei, Mukuro and Gokudera stated, stepping forward.

“Count me in!” Takeshi grinned.

“I-If at all possible… Tsuna helped me, so I want to help him…” Chrome blushed.

Tsukiyoshi turned to Hibari, who nodded.

“Laws are there to be enforced.” he states simply…

 

Nana smiled as she got the tickets from Reborn.

“Ara, another of your plans, Reborn?” she smiled.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Reborn smirks behind his coffee cup as Lambo and I-Pin run past in the background, Fuuta chasing them.

Nana only giggles softly…

 

Tsuna’s voice on the cruise is what had kept everyone happy; he loved singing as he felt the ocean wind on his face, yet didn’t know the wind had then carried his voice around the boat, calming everyone enough for the kids to stay with Nana, Gokudera to stop hiding below deck, and Reborn didn’t have to shoot anyone! Well, that is, until one pretty drunk Mafioso tried sneaking up on Tsuna, but it’s not like they could complain to the Captain about being dragged through the waves after the boat for an hour to “cool off”, an illusionary shark snapping at his feet the entire time as what the man could only describe as a demon watched from above, its grin matching the shark as it watched the man with blue and red glowing eyes…

 

After signing in, Tsuna’s flames and voice working at both the desk and test, Nana waved him over to meet Collonnelo, one of Reborn’s friends.

Tsuna’s guardians also found Tsuna, though Lambo had run off at the sight of the octopus.

“Extreme! We can train our abilities!” Ryohei cheered.

“We know that, muscle-head!” Gokudera replied, as his right eye lit up, a circle of runes rising off his hand. “Committer; the Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull, born Scott Arthur Wright nineteen years ago.”

“My turn!” Takeshi cheered as his left eye glowed, bat swiping the water, pulling up a list, which he scanned, before grinning. “multiple locations, current one is Mafia Beach, a peace zone.”

The second circle of runes went around Skull, who squeaked in fear as the remaining part of the list flew to Hibari, who flicked it with a tonfa at Skull, his left eye also glowing silver.

“3 sins of 347. Main ones; Envy and Pride.”  
"Reason; he was asked, heard Collonnelo was here andthought he'd show of." Ryohei stated, left eye also glowing.

The third and fourth, as Mukuro chuckled, the list becoming people screaming and running before turning to dust, before showing them.

“No murders, but quite a bit of blood has been spilt.”

Tsuna’s eyes were glowing silver as he stepped forward, six circles now around Skull, tightening into "chains".

“Judgement…” Tsuna’s voice carried across the beach, as the others turned to him.

“A minute in the first hell, our time.”

Mukuro’s smirk widened, as Skull gave a shrill cry, disappearing.

Collonnelo gawped.

“Don’t worry; he’ll be back soon.” Mukuro mused.

Hibari patted Tsuna’s head as his eye returned to normal.

“You’re growing.” he stated, before walking up to Collonnelo.

“Fight me.”

Collonnelo was even more surprised.

“Seriously!?”

Mukuro’s chuckle as Chrome finished counting down and Skull reappeared, looking a little ill as Tsuna then decided to fuss over him.

Skull took off his helmet and gave up, allowing the small thirteen-year-old to look after him, Reborn watching with a smirk, ignoring the pinch of his heart, especially when Tsuna called Collonnelo "the Poisoned Rain" and "the Poisoned Cloud".

“So, how long was that for Skull?” Reborn asked.

Mukuro replied by taking Skull’s watch and comparing it to his own.

“About two hours…” Mukuro mused. “Maybe a few days… How many sunsets did you see, Skull?”

“Eight…” Skull moaned.

“OK; two weeks, two days and two hours.” Mukuro smirked.

A sadistic smirk made its way onto Reborn’s face…

 

The rest of their trip was spent with Nana reminiscing with Reborn about their old days; when Reborn wasn’t a baby and Nana was still a working hitman- hit _woman_ – up until Tsuna spoke his first word, then sang it several times a day, hypnotizing the neighbourhood’s cats… (Iemitsu still doesn’t know about that; according to him it was just the cats getting friendly.)

Hibari didn’t hurt anyone, knowing it was a peace-zone.

Until he found the sparring grounds, and Collonnelo allowed him to “help train” the soldiers that were under Collonnelo’s command…

 

“MUKU-NII!” Tsuna screamed, Mukuro laughing as Ken pulled Tsuna back to a safer area of the pool, Chikusa sending a glare at Mukuro, who simmered to a smile, pulling Tsuna close.

“See, you can’t live without me!” he continued, Tsuna blushing bright red.

“I-I can’t swim, that’s all!” Tsuna stuttered, clinging to Ken, who looked very pleased with the small brunette clinging to his back.

“Hey! You four! Back to your laps!” the teacher yells.

“Yeah, yeah!” Mukuro yells back, Ken grinning as he checked Tsuna’s arms were well around his neck before he changed to Kong channel, charging the last two laps, Mukuro using thick illusions to shoot himself across, Chikusa being the only one to do it normally of the four.

“Sawada! If you don’t manage to swim four laps by yourself tomorrow, you’ll be swimming with the girls during their swimming lesson!”

Tsuna paled, Ken giving a low growl.

“But that’ll be during Gym, byon!” Ken complained.

“Sawada will still be moved to that register for that lesson.” the teacher stated, before walking away as the bell rang…

 

Tsuna was petrified.

“I don’t want to don’t want to don’t want to…” he whined as he looked at the public pool’s waer.

Ken dive-bombed the water with a howl, before holding out his arms.

“I’ll catch you, byon!” he grinned.

Tsuna tried clinging to Chikusa as he was lifted and dropped into the water and Ken’s arms.

Tsuna pulled the puppy eyes, Mukuro immediately softening, though Chikusa, as the group’s emotionless backbone, did not.

“Tsuna, I called the others already things-”

“Hahi! It’s Tsuna! Hi!” Haru smiled, wading over.  
"Haru!" Tsuna would recognise those flames anywhere.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Tsuna can't swim." Chikusa smirked.  
"Hahi! Then Haru will teach Tsuna!"  
"EXTREEEEME!!"  
"OI! GET BACK HERE LAWN-HEAD!"  
"Maa maa, Gokudera! It's just Senpai going at full power, like always."  
Tsuna pales.  
"How will I even swim in a straight line?!" he squeaked.  
"Don't worry! We can deal with that!" Ken replied, grinning...


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna and the others walked to the beach, Hana and Kyoko laughing as they walked with the group.  
"So, Tsu-kun has to pay for all those damages?" Kyoko asked.  
"Mama wasn't very happy we ruined the pool because I can't swim..." Tsuna replied softly, paling at the memory of the Shark Reborn had, Ken deciding to race the shark, Ryohei's volume somewhere in the mix as he himself finally learnt that actually, he could have just asked Tsukiyoshi anyway.  
At that point, the jerk bulling someone half his size strolled towards them, heading for the girls.  
"Hey, how would you sweet ladies like to hang with us?" he smirked, standing over Haru, Kyoko and Chrome, Chrome taking a closer step towards Kyoko as her eyes widened.  
"No thank you!" Kyoko smiled, "We're here-"  
"KYOKO~!"  
the call from Ryohei attracted everyone's attention as the boxer hugged his little sister.  
"My little sis looks extremely adorable!" he cheered.  
"Kufufu." Mukuro strode over, pulling Chrome into a hug. "Are you okay, Chrome?"  
"It's okay, Mukuro-nii…" Chrome nodded, smiling softly.  
"Excuse me..." the boy tried to remain polite, as the two Guardians fussed over their respective sisters, Haru noticing Tsuna still had some cream on his back not yet rubbed in.

“Hahi! Tsuna! You need to be more careful about sunscreen…” she fussed, not noticing how angered the man watching them was becoming, moving to rub in the cream.

Tsuna blushed as his hand was gently taken and the cream rubbed in properly.

“S-sorry… I didn’t exactly notice…” Tsuna smiled softly, striking the coastguard with the innocence of the petit, adrodynous boy before him. “I didn’t want to trouble anyone…”

“Being blind doesn’t mean you have to be ashamed of yourself, even Haru has trouble at times, and Haru’s not afraid to ask! Tsuna-kun shouldn’t worry about it, either!” Haru pouted.

“Y-yes… Thank you…”

“Oya oya, my little brother is so modest! It’s adorable!” Mukuro chuckled, Tsuna turning even redder.

“Maa maa, no need to get embarrassed, Tsuna.” Yamamoto laughed.

“Takeshi!” Tsuna complained.

“That’s it! I challenge Ryohei, Mukuro and Takeshi to a race! Two of my boys and I will race you, in turn, to that island, then back again, looping around the island during the race!” the coastguard yelled. “Winning group gets to spend the day with the girls and Tsuna! Losers are eorking to keep the beach clean!”

Mukuro chuckled, as Yamamoto’s gaze sharpened and Ryohei gave his usual roar.

“We’ll begin in an hour!”

“Fine, I can’t let some group just try and take advantage of my innocent little siblings, after all.” Mukuro chuckled. “If only we remembered the Skylark.”

“Hibari-senpai? Why?” Takeshi smirked.

“He could finish things more easily for us.” Mukuro sighed, before chuckling. “At least this means I can ave my fun without the Skylark’s scolding…”

“This will be extreme!” Ryohei grinned…

 

Ryohei was up first, ruffling Tsuna’s hair and gently pating Kyoko’s head to try and cheer them up.

“I’m going to win! Don’t worry about a thing!” he smiled, before turning to Gokudera. “Ensure they doon’t try anything while I’m gone!”

“Yeah! Of course I am!” Gokudera replied, “Don’t lose, Turf-top!”

Ryohei got as far as the island.

Tsuna could already tell they were cheating somehow, muttering so to Takeshi, who smiled.

“The entire area already has sins from that guy all over it; don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” Takeshi smirked, waving to Gokudera, who growled…

He also only got as far as the island…

Before charging back, rain flmes giving him speed as his eyes glinted like cold steel.

Mukuro chuckled, as Takeshi whispered something, the guy he’d been racing finally reaching the shore.

“Perfect. Looks like even more fun for me.” his eye turned silver. “Look after the others; they’re going to be angry at us in a bit.”

Mukuro stepped into the waves, flames softly curling around his ankles.

As soon as they began, Mukuro let the ringleading coastguard out a bit first, before firing forward like a bullet, laughing.

The sound of surprised screams from the other side of the island told everyone exactly what Mukuro meant by “angry”.

Mukuro was on his way back when they heard the child, hesitating.

Tsuna began singing, turning the waves so calm the top was like glass, as Takeshi dove in.

“MOVE IT, MUKURO!” Takeshi yelled, charging past, speed so fast his hair was plastered down by both waterand wind, as Mukuro finished, the ringleader laughing over how he was going to win, not even glancing at the girl, before Mukuro had splashed him on the way back.

Once on the beach, he saw the worried parent.

“Yamamoto’s helping her, you need to remain calm for your daughter.” he stated calmly.

“My daughter-”

“Will be fine.” Mukuro replied in a soothing tone, before trying to distract the mother as Yamamoto swam back, letting the girl ride on his shoulders as he returned.

“Back!” Yamamoto grinned, lifting the girl into a piggyback, smirking as Mukuro stepped aside, the worried mother engulfing her daughter in a hug…

“That’s rare; you’ve never been one for empathy” Yamamoto mused, as they walked back to the others, Tsuna having stopped singing after Yamamoto got back to the beach.

Mukuro chuckled.

“On the contrary; if I didn’t have empathy, I wouldn’t be such an awesome big brother for both Chrome and Tsuna.”

“What the hell was that!” the person meant to be a coastguard yelled.

“It’s called “acting as a coastguard”; something you completely disregarded.” Mukuro snapped, “That girl was out there, alone; it’s meant to be your duty to help her!”

“Says the boy who was shifting the water about and speeding like a demon! Your brother’s singing also stopped the waves! Monsters like you-”

The sound of a slap filled the air, as Tsuna, holding Kyoko’s hand for support, had slapped the muscle-head full across the face, anger written all over his face.

“You can insult me, but you can’t insult my brother when he did your job. Gokudera, go tell the beach owner, better yet the police. These people-”

Tsuna shot an angry tune at the guy when he reached to grab Tsuna, freezing him in place.

“Just be glad Hibari-senpai isn’t here; does the name “Hibari Kyoya” ring any bells?”

The shiver indicated a yes, as the day ended…


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna froze, as they heard a scream.

“Oh, more sin?” Mukuro chuckled, red eye switching to silver. “Kufufu, Hibari’s missing out.”

“Rain flames… But… Pride?” Tsuna tilted his head. “It’s more like they’re a semi-pure soul pulling all the sins with Pride towards them.”

“Extreme – Tsuna’s totally right; Wrath, Jealousy, Lust, Greed, Sloth and Gluttony are going about like they usually do, but Pride’s all charging towards one area.”

“Which is heading for us!” Yamamoto grinned.

They charged forwards, seeing a boy with blue rain flames avoiding a guy with a sword.

“Which one of them?”

“Silver.” Gokudera stated.

“VOOOIIII! HAND OVER THE BOX AND I WON’T KILL YOU!” the long-haired man roared, the faint sight of flames around him.

“Shall we deal with him?” Yamamoto grinned.

“Watch out!”

The unfamiliar voice was accompanied by the rain-flame-using brunette whacking into Tsuna.

“Sa-Sawada-dono!” the boy exclaimed, upon recovering.

“Innocent Rain…” Tsuna mused, finally seeing the flames the boy had properly.

“Eh?! Ah! I’m Basil, Sawada-dono! I have-”

“A box holding rings; they flicker beside you.” Tsuna smiled, before opening his mouth to sing as the silver-haired man leapt towards them.

“Jyuudaime!” Gokudera ran into the silver-head’s path, as Reborn finally decided to remind them of his presence.

“Superbi Squalo, part of the Varia that work under the Vongola.”

“Eh?” Tsuna gawped, “Wouldn’t that mean-”

“Unfortunately, right now he’s your enemy.” Reborn mused.

Tsuna frowned, as his guardians were defeated.

That is, until Hibari and Mukuro tag-teamed, Hibari choosing his own time to appear, as always.

“VOI! USELESS IDIOTS! YOU CAN’T EVEN DEFEAT ME!”

Hibari charged, getting whacked right in the gut and neck with an elbow as Mukuro clashed with the sword, a flick of Squalo’s sins making Mukuro grit his teeth as his eye turned from the fifth hell to silver.

Tsuna stood, walking forward, angry, as Basil tried stopping him.

Tsuna began singing, Squalo freezing as he found himself unable to move.

“Tsuna, this is a public area. Stop.” Reborn growled, whacking Tsuna’s head, before having to knock his student unconscious as Tsuna had ignored Reborn, eyes slowly turning silver. “Idiot.”

“VOI! What was that?!” Squalo demanded.

“Not telling.” Reborn replied. “For now I’ll admit it relates to the Angel of Death, and you will incur her wrath if you try killing Tsunayoshi Sawada.”

Squalo spits on the ground, before turning towards Basil, who’d switched back into his Dying Will Mode…

 

Tsuna wakes up to find himself in a hospital cot.

Sitting, his eyes widen at the sight of his friends in Hospital beds.

Mukuro and Hibari were awake, and Tsuna doesn’t move as he listens.

“The Carnivore is my prey.”

“On the contrary, the Shark decided to aim for my little brother, I want payback.”

“Hn.”

Tsuna sits up, catching the thrown tonfa before it hits Mukuro’s face and the spear an inch from Hibari’s, frowning.

“He wasn’t trying to kill us, but aiming after something Innocent Rain- ara, I mean, Basil, had.”

A look.

“Tsuna means the Vongola rings. Here.” Dino smiles, pulling out a box, handing it to Tsuna. “Sorry, but we couldn’t tell you until Squalo left; the ones Basil had were fakes, these are the real ones.”

“Un; they have the amount of Sin I expected…” Tsuna nodded, before pushing the box away as his eyes turned silver, allowing him to inspect the pinky finger that turned black after touching the box.

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna’s hand, using his trident to pull the sin from him, watching the events it held, before changing to the seventh hell as he pushed the sins into an alternate reality he had linked to the symbols on the mountain.

“It was only going to be on my hand for about three weeks, Muku-nii.” Tsuna scolded, before realising he had accidentally terrified Dino. “Ara! Dino-nii! It’s OK! That was some of the Vongola’s sins, sure I’m working on your famiglia and the Arcobaleno sins as well, but it’s not like I’m alone anymore! Last month Tsuki chose Muku-nii, Kyoya, Chrome, Ryo-nii, Takeshi and Hayato to help me! Eto…” Tsuna blushed as he finished.

“Calm down, Tsuna. Dino wouldn’t be a worthy surrogate brother, would he?” Mukuro chuckled, as Hibari tilted his tonfas slightly.

“It’s fine! I can understand, you have your Guardians to take part of the problem away so you don’t become a shadow, like Tsukiyoshi said!” Dino replied, smiling.

The tonfas disappeared, and Dino sighed.

“Anyway, Tsuna, those rings are your birthright, and the Ninth gave me them to hand over to you. Those are only half of the actual rings, however, as someone Xanxus sent stole the other halves, we managed to give you time before they came after these halves by giving them the fakes through Basil.”

Tsuna took a breath, as he finally sorted through everything, the sins filling the room from the rings no longer in the way.

“So you’re saying,” he summarised, “That Basil and my friends got hurt, that buildings were destroyed, that Prideful Rain came here just over these rings filled with sin?!”

Dino frowned, as Tsuna glared at him.

“If these mean my family will be endangered, I do not want them.”

“Dame-Tsuna, reconsider.” Reborn ordered, hopping out of Dino’s hood.

“Why?! You’ll knock me out again?! I don’t want my friends to get hurt for something caused by that useless father who abandoned Mama, only visiting every nine or so years, even then for just a few days! Had Muku-nii not been there, had Ken-nii or Chiku-nii not been there, I would be sealed away like a doll as the last person on the planet with Moon flames, or dead! So would Mama!” Tsuna raged.

Mukuro chuckled, as he moved across to Tsuna’s bed, puling him into his arms as Kyoya gently pet Tsuna’s head.

“That’s a good point.” Mukuro chuckled. “During the first week as part of Tsuna’s family any thoughts on an easier life went right out the window; there were Assassins and kidnappers trying to climb right in, instead. However…” Mukuro pulled Tsuna closer, looking down at his little brother. “Without that useless man being your Father, we wouldn’t have met Squalo, and gained a wish for vengeance at being beaten by him.”

He looked up again as Nana entered, Tsuyoshi with her.

“What happened?” Nana demanded, taking in the sight of her son crying tears of rage as Dino had dropped any semblance of cheeriness while siting at the end of Tsuna’s bed, Reborn frowning on his shoulder.

“Varia.” Reborn stated, before Mukuro snagged her attention.

“Okaa-san,” he asked, “I want to get stronger…”

 

All of them were dismissed from hospital some hours later, or rather, everyone but Hibari, who had a slight concussion, until Hibari pulled out his tonfas with a threatening growl.

Tsuna had calmed sown after a chat with Nana and sleep, as well as playing with the little ones.

However, upon arriving the day home after, Mukuro had to stop Tsuna going into a frenzy.

The little ones had been gotten drunk, and none other than by the sleeping man sprawled in the living room by the door, empty bottles around him; Iemitsu Sawada.

“Tsuna!” Mukuro hissed, picking up Tsuna who’s eyes had begun flickering between gold and silver as he struggled, Reborn hoppin off of Tsuna’s head to a side-table.

“Tsu-kun! Mukkun! Ken-kun, Chikkun! I’m home!” Nana sang cheerily as she entered, before stopping at the sight of her sons, Chikusa and Ken returning from forcing the children to sleep off the alcohol as Tsuna had frozen mid-kick while Mukuro was holding him away from the living room entrance, Reborn still sitting on the side-table, away from the mayhem.

Chikusa face-palmed, as Ken smiled.

“Just had to put the kids to bed after Papa got them drunk! Mukuro’s trying to stop Tsuna from singing a curse onto Papa because of getting Mukuro and our other non-civvy friends hurt yesterday trying to protect the fake Vongola rings, which Tsuna was then handed after with one of Papa’s lackeys – the one delivering the fake ones and Tsuna’s age – used old Japanese which he told he was taught by Papa yesterday!”

“Ara? What a silly man! But he wouldn’t be your Father without that!” Nana smiled, as killer-intent flooded off of her, even Reborn froze. “How hurt?”

“Hibari got a mild concussion, I think the others got off only slightly lighter – enough to be dismissed yesterday,” Chikusa stated. “The kids all have red cheeks, and I think they haven’t even eaten anything alongside the drink, which they got told was sparkling juice.”

Cue a “LAMBO-SAMA WANTS MORE SPARKLY-JUICE!” from above.

The shopping was handed to Ken, who leapt over Iemitsu as he took it to the kitchen, Chikusa on his tail, not wanting to be nearby.

“Now…” Nana adopted her “oblivious housewife” persona as she crouched by Iemitsu.

“Darling!” she sang, shaking him gently. “Darling!”

Iemitsu stirred with a yawn and a smile.

“Maa! Isn’t it my darling Nana! Welcome home!” Iemitsu smiled.

“Darling, what’s this I hear about all three children I have below the age of nine in this house being drunk on empty stomachs while Kyo-kun, Tsu-kun and Mukkun’s friend, has a mild concussion as one of the boys you taught Japanese to has the older style instead of modern Japanese, and is now in hospital?” she asked sweetly.

“Eh?” Iemitsu was fully awake in seconds.

“Basil was saying “forsooth” and used the honorific “-dono” at Tsuna too readily. He even said he wouldn’t call Tsuna “Tsuna” or even “Tsunayoshi” because he got taught that proper respect for Tsuna meant no first-name-basis.” Mukuro commented.

“Basil’s still in hospital…” Tsuna growled, finally back on his feet, though his right eye was gold as his left was silver.

“Well, in that case, darling…” Nana smiled sweetly, “How would you like to sleep on the couch tonight?”

Iemitsu gawped like a fish out of water as Nana went to check on Chikusa and Ken, Mukuro taking Tsuna’s bag up to their room.

“Tsu-kun! My little Tuna-fish~! Help me~!” Iemitsu whined.

“But Mama taught me that if I did a bad thing, I have to put it right straight away so I don’t accumulate any unnecessary sins!” Tsuna smiled innocently, pleased with the outcome, before heeding Mukuro’s call of “Tsuna! Homework!” while Reborn hopped back into his hair, smirking.

Iemitsu whimpered, before staggering to his feet as he ran to put right the things Tsuna and Nana knew he had done wrong.

Oh, and ring several stores; he was going to make up for all those years of not being with his wife and sons.

Tsuna, Mukuro and Reborn watched from the top of the stairs, Reborn in Tsuna’s lap as Mukuro and Tsuna sat on the top most step, the front door closing before them.

“Well, this rings how true the saying “their greatest weakness is our greatest strength”.” Reborn smirked.

“Kufufu, on the contrary; “Iemitsu’s greatest weakness is our greatest strength, but unlike most others, we know how to use it properly.”” Mukuro smirked.

“At least it didn’t make anymore work for us.” Tsuna mused. “He didn’t actually commit any of the seven sins; he was just stupid.”

“Hn…” Reborn smirked, before Leon was in gun form, pointing at the boys. “Homework, Dame-Tsuna, Mukkun.”

“Only okaa-san calls me Mukkun, sometimes Tsuna and my other adoptive family, not you, nor Dino, and not Iemitsu, either.”


	9. Chapter 9

Reborn gathered Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, and some others at Tsuna’s: Dino, Collonnelo, Shamal (now trying not to glance at the girls as Mukuro was looking quite devilishly happy as he sat beside Iemitsu… Scratch that he looked like he’d just gotten away with torturing someone.) and

“As things are, you guys aren’t strong enough to go up against the Varia. For that reason I have arranged for you to each work with someone to hone your skills.” Reborn stated. “Takeshi is currently working with his Father Tsuyoshi. Hibari, you will be working with Dino; you’ll get to fight him with Dino as much as you like.”

These words got a nod from Hibari, who was sitting with them all for once, well, actually right beside Tsuna as the pair were sitting slightly further away from everyone, Chrome being the closest as she sat between Ken and Tsuna.

“Gokudera, you will return to your training with Shamal.” Reborn continued, ignoring how both members of that last pair flinched. “Collonnelo will be helping Ryohei, while-”

“Reborn-kun?” Nana placed down a plate of cookies, “I was hoping if I could take Tsu-kun out for some private time; can you and Bianchi please help Iemitsu take care of the boys, I-Pin and Chrome during that time, ne? Lambo and I-Pin also will need to be dropped off with Ryohei’s Aunt just down the road at number 27; she promised me she’d help out with caring for them.”

“Of course, Mama.” Reborn nodded, not really reacting with anything but for a smirk.

“Thank you!” Mama smiled, patting Reborn’s head as she headed back to the kitchen…

 

Iemitsu and Reborn were checking up on everyone as they each got on with their training.

“Are you sure my son doesn’t need training?”

“He does; but not with me; his Sky flames are more of his secondary flame, though equally as powerful.” Reborn replied as they headed up hill.

“What do-” Iemitsu was shushed, as Reborn pulled back a branch to show Iemitsu, who’s jaw fell open at the sight.

Nana and Tsuna sat together in a clearing, silver flames flickering over their hands.

“Moon flames?” Iemitsu whispered.

“Tsuna is their main inheritor; he has held responsibility longer than you think; Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa have helped.”

“My Nana?!”

“She was the former World’s Best Hitman; the Angel of Death. She has her reasons, however; she loves you and Tsuna more than anything.”

Tsuna lit up his Sky flames, as Nana spoke with him, Tsuna nodding, before focusing on carefully entwining the two flames.

“Let’s go; Mukuro will have finished by the time we return.” Reborn smirked.

Iemitsu dumbly nodded, before the pair left as quietly as they came.

 

Meanwhile, Nana was teaching Tsuna how to use both his flames at once.

“The Moon’s factor, as you would have guessed by now, is Purity. The Sky, meanwhile, holds Harmony. Both counteract the other slightly in this regard, yet together are quite powerful.” Nana explained, pulling some of the sins Tsuna caught into a visible miasma. “Now, touch your flames in turn to this.”

Tsuna summoned his Sky flames, eyes narrowing slightly at the effort of keeping both flames up.

Nana stored this for later.

The Moon flames ate up the miasma it touched, turning it white, before it scattered, purified.

Meanwhile, the Sky flames took in the miasma, the heart of Tsuna’s flame taking it all in, before slowly, but surely, turning the miasma into grey dust, which ran through Tsuna’s fingers into the ground.

Tsuna gasped, eyes widening slightly.

“See? Harmony means the sins aren’t completely obliterated, and become equal to the world around them.” Nana smiled, the warmth of her son’s smile touching her heart.

Tsukiyoshi chose that point in time to speak.

“Nana, your husband and Reborn are watching.”

Nana froze slightly.

“Don’t be afraid; Reborn’s ensuring Iemitsu doesn’t lose it; Leon’s even ready to shift into gun form.” Tsuki stated. “You must talk with him.”

“What do you mean?” Tsuna asked softly, as Nana told him how to combine his flames.

“Iemitsu has been in the dark for a long, long time. Reborn is just tapping the crust of this to see how Iemitsu will handle it; Iemitsu has been told you were the last Angel of Death, and that both of you have Moon flames. Reborn also briefly mentioned the amount of responsibility Tsuna has, but I feel that you, yourselves, must tell him everything.”

Nana nodded, giving a small smile, Tsuki telling them when the pair left…

 

Tsuna glanced at his father over the dinner table, as Nana spoke about the brief amount of shopping she and Tsuna did after.

Once everyone was finished, Tsuna stopped Mukuro from leaving the table as Bianchi put the children to bed, soon only the small family being left.

“Tsukiyoshi, a friend of ours, told us that Reborn showed Iemitsu that I was training Tsuna?” Nana asked.

“You didn’t mention you have moon flames.” Iemitsu frowned.

“Nor you also being part of the mafia! I only found out when Reborn appeared at the Ninth’s request.” Nana pouted.

There was silence for a moment, before Nana sighed.

“I was scared that you would turn away from me; Moon flames don’t work like normal flames do; they are a rare thing, yet still hold much responsibility.” Nana continued. “As in accordance with the moon, we collect the sins of those around us; mine aren’t as powerful as my father’s, yet Tsuna’s are about twice as strong; he can even pick up sins from the edges of Nanimori while sitting in this room.”

Mukuro chose to speak.

“A week ago, when we found Chrome, I obtained the seventh realm of hell, yet Tsuna nearly died because their was so much sin on the scientist who had done that to me… He also wanted me to obtain heaven, which is why he pulled Tsuna along with me, for the Purifying factor of his flames… Tsuna’s skin almost became black as he was forced to absorb so many sins, had I not absorbed them and sent them with that scientist all the way to the pits of hell, he would’ve died. Tsukiyoshi instigated a feature on each one of us guardians, but for Lambo, so it hopefully won’t happen again.”

Iemitsu nodded, serious.

“When you left was just before Tsuna’s Moon flames activated after being with me in the same building for a while; by this point all the sins I obtained, both Primarily through myself or Secondarily through friends and family, have been purified. Each month, when there’s a full moon Tsuna falls asleep during the day at about ten, then pushes all the collected sins through a sort of seal which amplifies his flames and destroys the flames more easily. There are five circles entwined with the central one… Each one of those is one of us.”

“We were each given the option to either help or leave; Mukuro and I share the Method of Sin; we review how the sin was committed before the final judgement.” Chrome quickly continued. “For that you have the process of Committer, Scene, Sin and Reason; Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya and Ryohei.”

“I didn’t want to force anyone, and Tsukiyoshi did say that…” Tsuna grumbled at the look he received.

“Who’s this Tsukiyoshi, anyway?” Iemitsu asked, frowning.

“The flame’s consciousness, passed from generation to generation.” Tsuki’s voice held a frown, and he appeared in his cloaked form, the hood over his face. “I recognise who the strongest, purest user is, and then help the parent care for and train them, as well as protecting them, as they are the future, both of our flame and the world’s fate.”

“The-”

“I take the form of the person I possess, as the flame merges with the entirety of the user’s body; I don’t exactly want to cause any change in perspective for you by having your son’s face.” Tsuki frowned.

Iemitsu nodded, before sighing.

“Does Timoteo know?” Iemitsu asked.

“He recognised me when you introduced us properly; I once got called out by him to help with Xanxus’ flames; they were sucking any Wrath sins and storing them in Xanxus’ body. He needed an outlet.” Nana sighed. “I’m just glad the Vongola’s firing range was both bullet and flame-proof. It was quite a spectacular mess after.”

“Ah!” Tsuna exclaimed. “I forgot to mention; Squalo has dormant Pride flames – I saw them when Takeshi battled him…”

“Ara? Darling, can you tell me exactly who’s among the Varia?” she asks, turning to Iemitsu.

“The people who have defaulted for the time being are headed by Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Belphigor, Mammon and Leviathan; there used to be a man called Ottavio among them, but he’s still on our side, so replaced Xanxus while he was cooling down.”

“Cooling down?” Nana quoted, raising an eyebrow.

“Timoteo used the Zero Point Breakthrough on Xanxus when he could see no other way of stopping his son from tearing the Vongola apart in an effort to become Decimo.”

Nana frowned, before sighing as she covered her eyes with a hand, relaxing.

“I told Xanxus to just use the firing range; the Vongola Mansion doesn’t have a big marker over it for crying out loud… I’m going to have to tell him off…”

“Well, your son is fighting him around the next full moon.” Tsuki shrugged.

Nana froze, before straightening with a gleam, both hands on the table.

“Darling, how would you like to help me teach our son to use his flames properly before the Varia arrive?”

Iemitsu looked puzzled, before the words “training” and “dearest family members” registered to be associated in the same sentence, bringing forth a happy gleam.

“Yey! I can teach my darling Tuna-fish with my darling Nana-chan!”

Tsuna shot a look of wide-eyed betrayal to his mother and Tsukiyoshi as he was pulled into a fierce hug by his father…

 

“I’m going to get nightmares…” Tsuna complained as he, Takeshi and Gokudera walked to school.

“Eh? Why?” Takeshi asked.

“Papa joined in with teaching me with Mama – they’re titans.” Tsuna whined. “Then Reborn decided Mukuro and Chrome needed to help by practising a blend of hard and soft illusions that I then have to differentiate between – while sparing.”

“Haha, my dad just shows me each move once, and if I don’t learn them he won’t teach me the next one. It’s nice to be a family, though.” Takeshi laughed.

“At least you have proper training! Shamal keeps on just lazing around and not actually teaching me anything as I supposedly don’t have the qualities he wants!” Gokudera raged.

Tsuna tilted his head, stopping.

“What do you do that he’s so mad about?”

“I work really hard with the paper aeroplanes ha has me fold, then when I’ve gotten really angry he says I’m not good enough to get onto the next stage!”

Tsuna hummed, thinking, before finally figuring out something.

“What about when you’re practising with bombs?”

“I nearly blow myself up and he scolds me…”

Takeshi smiled at their actions, waving to Hibari as they approached.

“Then… How much do you value those around you?”

“Jyuudaime! I will follow you to the very end! I don’t care about my life when I can save yours!”

Takeshi frowned.

“Wait, what was that last bit?”

“Didn’t you hear the first time, baseball-nut?! I don’t care about myself as long as I can protect Jyuudaime!”

Tsuna sighed, before hugging Hayato, giving a little wave to Hibari as well.

“I found the problem…” he smiled softly. “Hayato… If you were to throw away your life like that, wouldn’t you be unable to eat hotpot?”

“Eh?” Hayato looked confused.

“If you were dead, I wouldn’t have my right-hand man. We couldn’t laugh together, or cry together… Or have hotpot together.” Tsuna smiled softly. “I would hate that type of situation – if you threw your life away for me, and didn’t think about saving yourself in the process…”

Hayato froze.

“You also have watching fireworks, though I can only hear them… There’s watching your friends grow, and the warmth of a kotatsu in winter, or the coolness of an ice cream in summer… Ne?” Tsuna smiled, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Hayato’s mind stopped working, before he was gritting his teeth.

“In that case, I won’t die! I’m going to protect Jyuudaime, but like hell I’m going to allow myself to die in the process! Well, unless it’s absolutely necessary to, like either you yourself die or I myself die.”

The bell rang, as a tonfa glinted at the trio, who ran to class…

 

They arrived just as Tsuna had relocated Lambo and calmed Haru’s worries of him becoming a bad person. Stopping the Lightening’s attack also had Tsuna’s eyes wide in surprise.

“The Jealous Lightening.” Tsuna gasped.

“Hn. I have come to take the ring that is rightfully mine… It appears I can also acquire my Boss’, while at it.” they stated, moving to attack again…

A knife lodges itself in the ground in front of the Lightning flame user.

“Shishishi! Sorry, Levi, but that guy’s already been allocated as Boss’ target!”

The Storm strode up, the other Varia Guardians with him.

Levi turned, as the others arrived, Kyoya leaping to Tsuna’s side as Mukuro appeared on his other side, Chrome there a short while later.

“Kufufu, appears the fun can begin.” Mukuro chuckled. “Who’s who, Tsuna?”

Tsuna tilted his head.

“Lustful Sun, Slotherly Storm, Greedy Mist, Prideful Rain, Jealous Lightening… Does that mean their Cloud is Gluttonous if their Sky is Wrathful?” he mused.

“So! Cute!” Sun squealed. “Can I keep him if Xanxus doesn’t damage him too much?!”

“Hah! Unlikely!” Squalo replied.

The bloodlust shot over them as Xanxus appeared, glaring at his opposition.

Brown met red, and Xanxus frowned.

“You’re a blind brat.” he stated.

“Not entirely! I see flames, so I can see you just fine!” Tsuna replied, stopping Mukuro from casting something. “I would settle this peacefully, but judging by how rapidly and active your flames are, I’m guessing you’re wanting to fight.”

“Hn. I hear you’re related to the Angel of Death.”

“I’m his Mother.”

Tsuna turned in surprise, as the others parted to allow Nana through.

“Xanxus, how many times have I told you about using your wrath flames on buildings?” she snapped.

Xanxus growled.

Nana suddenly adopting a motherly mode surprised everyone.

“Anyway! I trained my dear little Tsu-kun with my darling husband for about a week! It will be interesting to see how his adorable Moon flames stand up to your Wrath!”

“Mama-” Tsuna began.

“Isn’t that ri~ght?”

Nana’s sudden change in tone had Tsuna, Xanxus and Mukuro freezing in fear, before she laughed lightly.

“Anyway, ensure Tsuna’s home by three! He has school to attend!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Mukuro saluted, as a grumbled “Worry witch” came from Xanxus.

Nana turned to look at Xanxus.

“You’ll be joining Tsuna in Punishment if he’s any later, Xanxus – he’s our precious Moon, meaning he has to purify every single little sin your flames, ranging from Wrath to Sloth, collect.” Nana commented, smiling eerily.

Even Bel was terrified.

“Nana! Afternoon!” Iemitsu leapt down, smiling.

Tsuna squeaked, hiding behind Hibari, who patted Tsuna’s head.

“Now, if we’re all done here, I have one little thing to say.”

Iemitsu’s smile turned sharp, Hibari’s tonfas automatically coming out.

“If either side kills anyone, I’m going to show you what a real shake down is like, then drag you all the way to the police station myself!”

Hibari snorted, before gently patting Tsuna’s head.

“Even Tsuna! Do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes, Sir!” everyone replied, Belphigor, Hibari and Xanxus sounding sarcastic.

The pink-haired twins were unexpected, announcing the fights after displaying the letters.

Nana and Iemitsu smirked afterwards.

“Be a good child and remember you’re still going to be doing your duties as Nanimori’s Singing Ghost, ne?”

“Yes!” Tsuna nodded, terrified, making everyone else sweat-drop.

_Poor Tsuna…_

 

Ryohei’s fight went well, despite breaking his arm.

However, he used his flames, grinning slightly when he managed to make them pretty large, sitting on Lussuria as he healed him.

“I don’t care what side you’re on, or if you’re a creepy necrophile! I can’t walk away after a fight without solving any problems I created!” Ryohei replied, grinning.

A confused look then came over his face.

“Y’know, had you used your Lust flames I’d have been finished by now…”

Lussuria flopped with a whimper, exhausted.

 

Lambo screamed as he was shocked, before getting to his feet, crying.

“Auntie Kiko told me a true man stands up and protects their friends and family! I won’t let you hurt Tsu-nii!”

The ten year bazooka went off.

“Hn.” Ten-years-later Lambo looked round. “Tsu-nii told me about this, however…”

POOF!

“Oya oya… Hello again, Tsu-nii.” Twenty-years-later Lambo smirked upon seeing the horns.

“So this is where they have gone… I even ended up filing a report on losing them…”

Lambo still lost, though the fact he tried to hold out to the end, until Tsuna stepped in, roaring, as Ryohei stood by with his flames, managed to bring a small smile to Lambo, before he fainted…

 

Takeshi hummed, tired, as they reached the end of the fight.

“The water has reached the level designated; the Shark has been released.”

Takeshi frowned, quickly trying to save both Squalo and himself.

Being yanked out before Squalo fell in wasn’t expected.

“You have Pride flames and don’t use them?!” Yamamoto cursed, eye turning silver as he pulled up a list. “Scene; underwater… Not anymore! Change; safe beside Yamamoto Takeshi!”

A flash of silver light had Squalo falling to the ground beside Yammoto, who grinned, pulling his sword out with a sharp grin at the sight of Squalo’s bitten leg.

“Gokudera! Phone Bianchi! We’re getting Shark meat!” Yamamoto yelled, before leaping.

Squalo gawped, as blood sprayed the water red, before Yamamoto shot up on some rain flames.

“Come on!”

Squalo didn’t expect strong arms to lift him up, before they were shot through the roof, Hibari waiting on the roof with Ryohei.

“Got it!” Takeshi cheered, holding up the body of the shark by its tail with one hand, Ryohei moving to heal the pair, Squalo turning his nose up at the arm holing him around his waist.

“Can’t believe I got saved by someone not as serious about the sword…” Squalo scowled. “VOI! BRAT! LIKE HELL I’M GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY JUST LIKE THAT!”

“Wow, Squalo! That rhymed!” Yamamoto grinned.

Squalo wanted to roar and kill the kid, but he was too tired.

Snorting, before collapsing, was his only answer.

 

“Oi! Take this seriously!” Mammon yelled, “Why the hell are you going to sleep?!”

“I am…” Mukuro yawned, his breathing slowed, like one would in sleep, his eyes closing.

Mammon chose to shoot further attacks, taking advantage of how Chrome was out for the count and Mukuro had fallen asleep.

The attack suddenly changed, as Mukuro stood up.

“Eh?! What on earth?!” Mammon roared.

“Like I said, kufufu, I’m fighting you in my sleep… Tsuna really should be in bed, anyway.” Mukuro yawned the last part, stretching. “It’s been a while…”

Mammon still lost, fleeing as his illusion-self shattered.

Mukuro stumbled over, grabbing the ring piece, before Ken and Chikusa were with him, Takeshi picking up Chrome as Hibari gave a sleepy Tsuna a piggyback.

Mukuro was half-carried, half dragged away.

“Well… That gives a new meaning to “doing it in your sleep”…” Belphigor chuckled…

 

Hibari stepped in to begin fighting, before being waved over by Tsuna.

“Someone’s in the suit! Please, rescue them!” Tsuna hissed.

Kyoya nodded, before turning back.

“Sleep, baby animal.” he stated, before the match began, and Kyoya shot forward, soon smashing the torso of the suit open, catching the man who fell out as Mukuro teleported over with Ryohei.

“He’s extremely weak!” Ryohei exclaimed, Tsuna flying over quickly in horror, now awake through his adrenaline.

“Grandpa!” he exclaimed, before looking up at Xanxus. “Why?! Xanxus!?”

Xanxus shrugged, as medics were called, Nana watching from the sidelines, frowning slightly…

 

Finally, the fight Xanxus had been waiting for arrived, as the full moon rose…

Only for Tsuna to not show up, nor any of his Guardians.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!” he roared, before it reached them.

Soft, and gentle, the breeze carried the song carried across the whole of Nanimori.

Then it clicked, Xanxus cursing, moving to leave, just as a wave of power swept over them, urging them towards the cliff.

The sight of the silver-eyed group, oh it surprised them, but seeing Tsuna visibly pulling something black from the air and turning it into different shades of grey and white as his guardians were guarding him…

Xanxus’ eyes widened as he noticed how the entirety of Tsuna was glowing, while the black stuff was coming from his team and Tsuna, as well as Nanimori.

Tsuna noticed them, and a silver figure whirled up, flying over.

He looked exactly like Tsuna, getting the entire team on guard.

“Hello Varia.” the figure smiled, “I’m Tsukiyoshi. When I resided in Nana, holding her form, I was Tsukihika.”

Xanxus’ jaw dropped.

“You have got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed. “Nana kept on telling me about you! What the hell are you doing with that brat?!”

Tsuki laughed.

“It’s my duty to oversee the safety of the one who holds the strongest Moon flame of the latest generation, both as a mentor and guide.”

“Ho~?! So you’re basically a help-manual turned ghost! Shishishi!” Bel laughed.

“Hmm, I suppose so, although I have to be a bit more serious than you think; the beau of the Moon flame user also has to have a pure heart and able to help in providing the next generation, currently there are three female candidates, yet each one already has their eyes elsewhere, and don’t fit the requirements of the flame user.”

“So you’re basically saying you don’t like the fem- wait; you mean you look at everyone?!” Lussuria exclaimed.

“Basically, yes. There are currently nine male candidates, only two of which don’t completely fit the personality requirements, yet fit perfectly in the matter of providing offspring. Most of them actually have their heart indicated towards my current possessor, four of whom, however, have their hearts romantically focused elsewhere, or nowhere.”

“Hang on! You said they had to be able to produce offspring!” Squalo exclaimed.

“Of course; the user can have their gender changed depending on the partner they are compatible with.”

The exclamations of surprise echoed in the night…

 

The fight was re-scheduled for the day directly after, the Guardians turning up on time.

However, Tsuna as nearly floored when the poison was administered.

“Feedback, I’m fine.” Tsuna gasped at the looks he got, getting back up with a frown.

“Fight.”…

 

Mukuro growled as they tried using Chrome on the others.

Fortunately, they’d forgotten he, too, was part of being Tsuna’s Mist Guardian.

He shot forward, whacking Bel away with his staff as he stabbed at Mammon, grabbing Chrome.

Just before the building collapsed…

 

Tsuna panted, as he moved to use the Zero Point Breakthrough Revised once again.

Unfortunately, his body felt like it was burning, Tsuna gritting his teeth.

“You have done enough, Tsuna. Go to sleep.” Tsuki smiled, appearing by Tsuna.

Tsuna was unconscious in a second…

 

Mukuro growled as Takeshi caught Tsuna before he could fall on the ground, as Mammon used the rings on Xanxus…

But Xanxus was rejected, as the night came to an end…

 

Tsuna awoke in a hospital bed.

Again.

Sitting up, he smiled at seeing everyone, before he felt puzzled as he realized Xanxus was sitting on his right.

Opening his mouth to speak, his hand flew to his lips as he realised he _couldn’t talk_.

“It’s OK, Tsuna, your body is just getting used to a few… Adjustments.” Tsuki shimmered into being, sitting above Tsuna’s feet, in mid-air.

Tsuna tilted his head slightly.

“Before your battle with Xanxus, you began harmonizing both your Sky and Moon flames. Your use of the Point Breakthrough sped things up, meaning your Sky flames stopped restricting your Moon flames, which are now being able to reach places they couldn’t before, meaning your vocal chords, your skin and limbs.” Tsuki said. “That also spread up the process of making you compatible for future duties.”

A growl from Xanxus as he glared at Tsuki.

“Okay, you’re also becoming more of a girl so you can have strong and healthy offspring.”

Tsuna turned bright red as his jaw dropped, before he hid beneath his blankets.

“That was too blunt, old geezer.” Xanxus grunted.

“Oh? And how would you have phrased it?” Tsukiyoshi smirked.

“I would have gone through the candidates list again, and I would have waited until there was no one in the room.” Xanxus growled. “I may act like a heartless arse but being the son of the Ninth meant learning to be a gentleman.”

“O-Oi, Tsuna, it’s not that bad…” Takeshi attempted.

Tsuna shrank further under his blankets.

“Ne, Tsu-kun, doesn’t this mean you can wear even cuter stuff?” Lussuria asked.

Unfortunately that just made Tsuna terrified.

“Kufufu… Tsuna, doesn’t this mean you can spend more time with Kyoko and Chrome while Ken, Chikusa and I have to help okaa-san about the house?” Mukuro smirked.

Further shrinking.

“Oi, that’s enough!” Xanxus pulled the blanket off Tsuna with a yank, capturing Tsuna’s attention with his glare. “Tsunayoshi! No Boss ever shrinks away from a challenge! The Eighth even got patronized for being a woman, but she just blasted them in the face and proved how capable she was! Don’t you dare lower your self-esteem, else I’m going to blast your face off and become Decimo in your place!”

Tsuna’s eyes were wide by the end of it, before tears started falling.

Xanxus didn’t expect to be hugged, nor did he want to be, but since it was this brat…

He’ll forgive it this one time, Tsuki’s smirk becoming a grin.

They both knew that was a lie…


End file.
